Stolen
by Wolfcreations15
Summary: *Summary inside* Please read. My Fourth story, hope you like it :3 Rated T just in case.
1. Prolouge

**A/N: I am making another story! Yep, here is my official 4****th**** story. Here is the summary for Stolen.**

…

_**Thornpaw just wants to be the greatest warrior in Thunderclan. His life is perfect to him; a powerful clan, a great mentor, a loving family, and a cat who loves him. One day, at his first gathering, the Riverclan leader accuses Thunderclan on stealing his kit. Thornpaw is shocked when the leader says it's him. Like the loyal cat he is, he disagrees. That night, his family tells him the truth.**_

_**He was born in Riverclan and stolen during a battle with them. Thornpaw can't believe it, his whole life as a Thunderclan cat, a lie. Thunderclan agrees to give Thornpaw back to Riverclan, just to get away from a potential war. Can Thornpaw learn the ways of a Riverclan cat? Here will his loyalty lay; his birth clan, or the clan that raised him?**_

…

**What do you think? Also, Raeda2001, this is for you lol. Here is the allegiances and prologue *MAY START OUT SLOW, BUT IT'LL GET BETTER***

…

_**Thunderclan**_

**Leader: Blazestar- **ginger brown tom with fiery amber eyes and black stripes on legs

**Deputy: Redsky- **red brown she-cat with sky blue eyes

**Med-cat: Willowcloud- **fluffy brown she-cat with white paws and underbelly, light blue eyes

_**Warriors**_

**Addermask- **light brown tom with darker brown muzzle and cheeks, yellow eyes

**Mousenose- **soft light grey she-cat with small black nose, amber eyes

**Featherfall- **white she-cat with small black paws, bright blue eyes

**Leafheart- **white she-cat with black speckles near chest and neck, leafy green eyes (Thornpaw's mother; _is queen in prologue, but rest of story she is warrior_)

**Liontail- **brown tom with long skinny tail with dark brown tail tip, amber eyes (Thornpaw's father)

**Robinwing- **red brown tom with white flanks and green eyes

**Brightclaw- **golden brown she-cat with light grey paws, bright yellow eyes

**Rosewind- **red brown she-cat with light grey flanks, orange eyes

**Dapple-ear- **small light brown she-cat with black dots behind ears, dark green eyes

**Spottednose- **light grey she-cat with black spots on nose, yellow eyes

**Whitestone- **white tom with dark grey paws and underbelly, blue eyes

**Silverfoot- **dark grey tom with one single silver foot, light green eyes

**Redfall- **red brown tom with white paws and underbelly, yellow eyes

**Sandleaf- **tan she-cat with leafy green eyes and black paws

**Sparrowfeather- **dark brown tom with white patch on back, yellow eyes

_**Elders**_

**Hazelcloud- **fluffy light brown she-cat with hazel eyes

**Stormleap- **dark grey tom with long skinny tabby marked legs, green eyes

**Mothtail- **light grey tom with fluffy dark grey tail, sky blue eyes

**ON WITH THE PROLOUGE**

…

It was a dark night. The bushes rustled slightly near the Riverclan camp. An attack was waiting. In the head of the patrol, a ginger brown tom and a red brown she-cat crouched lower. The rest were waiting for the signal. The ginger tom stalked forward and stood at the edge of the hill that leads down straight to the camp. He stood up, still hidden in the leaves of the trees.

He lifted his tail and everyone tensed up. He lashed his tail down and let out a battle cry before sprinting down. Yowls and battle cries filled the still night air. In an instant, cats were fighting cats.

The unexpected battle caused many to retreat to the dens in confusion, only to later come out to fight for their camp. The ginger tom scouted out the camp before spotting his target. A slick dark brown tom with golden brown paws and underbelly, with a white tail tip. The tom turned around and his dark blue eyes met the ginger tom's fiery amber eyes.

"Blazestar, what is the meaning of this," the slick dark brown tom yowled loudly and ducked underneath the red brown she-cat. A white she-cat with a black splash on its chest growled loudly, fiercely defending the nursery where her day old kits squirmed inside.

"You asked for this when you refused to give us hunting grounds," Blazestar growled ferociously and sprinted to the dark brown leader. They were equally matched in both size and strength. The Riverclan leader twisted away from Blazestar's sharp claws and tackled him aside.

In the midst of the battle, a brown tom with a long skinny tail stalked in the shadows, heading to the nursery. The queen defending the nursery chased after a Thunderclan cat, leaving the nursery entrance unguarded. The cat sprinted into it and looked around. He saw two kits.

One bigger than the other. One was a she-cat, the other, a tom. "Lionfang," a light brown tom with darker brown muzzle and cheeks with yellow eyes crouched in the nursery. "You don't think about stealing one of those kits do you?" He hissed. "Of course I do Addermask, how else will Thunderclan get what they deserve," Lionfang snarled and sniffed at the two kits.

"Go see if Splashstorm is coming back," Lionfang hissed and looked over the two kits. "This one looks stronger," he murmured while nudging the bigger tom-kit. He had dark brown fur with white speckles on his lower back and a darker tail. "He'll be perfect," Lionfang murmured again and grabbed the kit by its scruff.

"Let's go," Addermask growled and Lionfang left the she-kit squirming in confusion, looking for her brother. The tom Lionfang picked up was mewling slightly, but otherwise was quiet. Lionfang and Addermask raced out of the nursery quickly.

They headed straight for the entrance of camp. "Needlekit," Splashstorm yowled and chased after them. The kit responded by letting out a loud mewl. "Protect Bubblekit," the Riverclan leader's distant yowl was heard. "Needlekit," Splashstorm yowled again, gaining speed. "Slow her down," Lionfang growled through the kit's fur. Addermask turned around and leapt at the desperate queen.

The queen's angry wail echoed through the forest. Lionfang ran faster and leapt into the river. He swam the rest of the way, despite his distaste for water. The kit and him were soaking with water, but the kit's fur naturally made it roll off. Lionfang shook out his fur and looked across the river.

Splashstorm panted heavily and dug her claws into the ground. "No!" she wailed and began sobbing. Lionfang felt a small amount of pity for the exhausted queen. She couldn't just leave her other kit behind by crossing into Thunderclan's territory.

Lionfang's gaze softened and he looked down at his paws slightly. The kit let out a mewl to its mother and began struggling against his grip. Lionfang turned around and began walking through the bushes. "No," he heard another wail from Splashstorm.

He shook his head and began running back to camp. He tucked his head in closer when he passed through the thorn bushes, protecting the kit. He entered camp and lifted his head. Lionfang ignored the stares of the elders and med-cat, and padded quickly to the nursery.

He poked his head into the warm air of the nursery and purred at his mate and day old kit. The queen gasped at the sight of the kit. "Lionfang, did you… take it away," Leafheart, the queen, growled. "It's for the best," Lionfang grumbled before placing the kit next to his own. The kit began suckling and mewling happily.

"What will you tell the clan," Leafheart murmured, staring at the kit. "I'll tell them the truth, but nobody will tell him," Lionfang said and layed down next to the nest. "If he is to stay, what will we name him," Leafheart purred and licked the new kit over its head.

"I named Heatherkit, you can name him," Lionfang purred and looked at his kit. "Thornkit," Leafheart said and nuzzled the small kit. "After your father," Lionfang smiled and nuzzled Leafheart. Heatherkit and, newly named Thornkit, began cuddling closer to Leafheart's belly.

"The clan is here," Leafheart said, glancing outside. "I'll tell Blazestar right away," Lionfang said and padded outside. The ginger leader looked furious. "We lost," he snarled. "I have an announcement," Lionfang said loudly, catching everyone's attention. "They won, but at a cost," he smiled slightly.

"Blazestar, come inside please," he said and made way for the leader. Blazestar smirked at the sight of the Riverclan kit. "We'll keep it, what did you name it," he said and looked at Lionfang. "Thornkit," he said and nuzzled Leafheart. "I'll let the clan now right away," Blazestar smirked and padded outside to address his clan.

"Do you think this is the right thing to do," Leafheart murmured still staring at the new kit. Lionfang licked the top of her head, "of course." "He'll be safe here," Lionfang added before padding to the warriors den, leaving the queen and the two kits.

"You'll be safe here," Leafheart whispered to the kit before shifting into a comfortable position to sleep. "We'll take care of him, Riverclan," she murmured before falling asleep.

…

**A/N: How was that? Hope you enjoyed the prologue. Tell me what you think so far and what I can improve on a little. I will be writing this story, along with Mismatched Curse and Nothing but a Monster. Please review, favorite, and follow. Thank you and peace out.**

**~Wolfcreations14 :3**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello peoples. Here the first chapter, technically, of Stolen. Thank you Flamestar00 and raindropkittyfreer for following and adding this story as a favorite. I also noticed I made a mistake in the last chapter. I called Liontail, Lion**_**fang**_**. He will be Liontail, so I will be using that for now. **

**Reviews**

**Flamestar00- **Thank you

**Blackclaw57- **Here is another chapter

**Thanks for the reviews**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

…

**Apprentices**

**Thornpaw- **dark brown tom with white speckles on lower back, stormy blue eyes **(Mentor: Addermask) **(Main character)

**Heatherpaw- **cream colored she-cat with dark blue eyes (Thornpaw's sister) **Mentor: Silverfoot**

**Sootpaw- **black tom with dark grey paws, yellow eyes (**Mentor: Spottednose)**

**Flowerpaw- **silky white she-cat with light grey paws and underbelly, dark blue eyes (**Likes Thornpaw**) **Mentor: Rosewind**

…

_**Thornpaw's pov**_

I stalked into a bush following the scent trail of a bird. I was use to the bushes and undergrowth, but it still messed me up in hunting a little. I saw the bird on the forest floor stretching its wings in the sunlight. I licked my lips and stalked closer to it. I was about to pounce, until a loud crack made it fly away. I narrowed my eyes and stood up.

"Boo!" something landed on my back and I let out a loud yelp. I turned around with my fur standing on end, only to see Heatherpaw on the ground laughing her head off. "You made me lose my prey," I said and lashed my tail.

"Then you should have pounced earlier," she said between laughs. I chuckled and sat down. "You're lucky you're my sister, if you were Sootpaw, I would have clawed your fur off," I laughed with her. "Lucky me huh," she smirked and licked her paw. "Well, come on, I can already feel the Leaf-bare winds on their way, we should get as much prey as possible," I said and stood up.

"Right," she murmured and stood up as well. "I bet you I can catch more prey than you," Heatherpaw said and stormed off. I smiled and scented the air. I followed a mouse scent trail and spotted it running around the ground looking for seeds. I crouched down and stalked over to it quietly.

I flicked the tip of my tail and leapt at it. I tossed it up in the air and slammed my paw on it when it hit the ground. I nipped its neck and murmured my thanks to Starclan. I quickly dug a hole for it and buried it. I swayed my tail and climbed up the tree.

I saw a group of birds in a nearby tree and one strayed away from the group. I stalked through the trees to the robin and smiled. The wind changed direction suddenly and I leapt at it before it could fly away. I sunk my claws into its wing and pinned it against the tree branch.

It squawked loudly and struggled underneath me. I bit down hard on its neck and leapt down the tree with it. I buried it along with my mouse and began scenting the air for my third piece of prey.

It took me a while to finally find a scent trail for a water vole. Unfortunately, it led right through the heart of Sunningrocks, and it belonged to Riverclan for now. I scented the air. Riverclan scent was stale, so they may haven't been here at dawn, like they normally were. I growled and decided to cross into it, following the scent trail to the water vole.

I saw it on one of the rocks and I carefully stalked around the rock. I walked up it without making a sound and leapt at the vole. I crushed it underneath my paws on the impact and I heard it squeal weakly. I sunk my claws into its belly until it went still. I picked it up and raced across Sunningrocks back into Thunderclan territory.

I ran all the way back to my buried prey and stopped by it. I panted slightly and put the water vole down. I dug up my other prey and picked up the water vole along with the mouse and robin. I began padding back to camp quickly; hopefully nobody will question where I got the water vole.

I heard the bushes rustle and I stopped. "Hey Thornpaw," Sootpaw, my best friend, padded out of the bushes. He smiled warmly and flicked his tail. "Hey," I mumbled through my prey. "Addermask wants to see you, he says he has something to tell you," he said and took the robin from me. This is how he is, giving help without complaining.

"Thanks," I murmured and we continued back to camp. "Redsky says that we can go to the gathering in two moons, not the next one, but the one after that," Sootpaw said excitedly. "Finally," I said and flicked my tail. We been apprentices for about five moons already, and we haven't gone to one gathering yet. Or me at least. Sootpaw been to only one and that's it. I haven't been to any.

We entered camp shortly after and I pushed through the bramble bushes in the entrance. My fur always got stuck in one of the thorns, it was annoying. We padded to the fresh-kill pile, where Heatherpaw was waiting with three pieces of prey. "Three, three, looks like it is a tie," I said through the mouse and water vole and placed my prey down.

"Guess nobody is the better hunter," Heatherpaw smiled and took a shrew from the fresh-kill pile. I looked around for my mentor. Addermask and my father, Liontail, are brothers. I saw him sitting by Liontail, each eating a piece of prey. "Come join us Thornpaw," Heatherpaw nudged my shoulder with hers. "I'll go right now, I need to talk with Addermask real quick," I said and raced off to Addermask.

I slowed down to a walk and bowed my head when I was close to them. "Hello Addermask," I mewed, my head still bowed. "You may sit," he said after swallowing the bird meat he had in his mouth. I sat down and lifted my head. "Sootpaw said you wanted to see me," I mewed and curled my tail around my paws.

"Yes, you don't have training tomorrow," Addermask said and licked his paw. "Is that all," I said and glanced at my father. "That's it, you may go eat after you feed the elders, make sure to make Hazelcloud happy ok," he said and smiled. Hazelcloud was my father's and Addermask's mother.

"Yes Addermask," I said and began padding towards the fresh-kill pile. I picked out three squirrels and a plump mouse. I began padding to the elders den. "Hurry up Thornpaw," Heatherpaw said playfully when I passed by them.

I entered the elders den and purred to wake them up. "Hello young Thornpaw," Mothtail greeted me first. I set a squirrel down for him and gave Stormleap a squirrel as well. "Here you go Hazelcloud," I purred and set the squirrel and hid the mouse by her. "For later," I said and smiled. She purred and began eating the squirrel.

"Thank you Thornpaw," the three elders told me on my way out the den. I padded over to the other apprentices. "Finally, here you go," Heatherpaw said and passed me a rabbit. I crouched down and bit into it immediately. "Where's your sister Sootpaw," I said and looked at him.

"Flowerpaw?" he tilted his head. "Who else," I chuckled and took another bite of the rabbit. "She should be back soon, Rosewind took her to the training hollow for battle moves," Sootpaw licked his lips after finishing a shrew. "Oh," I simply said and took another large bite of the rabbit.

"What did Addermask want," Sootpaw said and layed on his side to bask in the sun. "Oh, he just told me I have a free day tomorrow, no training," I said and finished the rabbit. "Lucky," he said and lifted his head. "Flowerpaw is here," he said looking at the entrance of camp.

Everyone knew Flowerpaw liked me, but nobody knew I liked her back. I picked up the remaining squirrel and began padding over to her. Sootpaw and Heatherpaw said that I always flirted with everyone, I don't know why, since I never really do.

"Hi Flowerpaw," I said and sat down. She looked over at me. "Hi," she said and cleared her throat. "Here," I said and placed the squirrel down, I used my paw to move it closer to her. "Thanks," she purred and picked up the rabbit. "Come on," I said and began leading her to Sootpaw and Heatherpaw.

"Hello sister," Sootpaw said and smirked. Flowerpaw playfully growled and sat down. "Fine, no hi," Sootpaw said and layed his head down. I shifted onto my side and sighed. Might as well enjoy the sun while it is here, Leaf-bare will come here soon. "Did you hear, Redsky and Silverfoot like each other," Heatherpaw said and flicked her tail.

"I never thought any tom will like Redsky, she's so bossy and arrogant," Sootpaw said and shifted onto his other side. I chuckled and began lazily licking my leg. "That's good though, we need more warriors anyways," Sootpaw added a little while later. "I said they like each other, not that they announced they are mates and expecting kits," Heatherpaw laughed and shoved Sootpaw playfully.

"That's the same thing isn't it," Sootpaw smirked and looked up at my sister. He told me he liked Heatherpaw, I didn't mind, he's a nice cat. He's funny and generous. He can be serious at times though, especially when it came to the clan or his family. I glanced at over at Flowerpaw, who was grooming her back leg.

I smiled and began grooming my other leg. "You four come here," I heard Willowcloud, our medicine cat, call us. We all groaned and stood up. "Yes Willowcloud," we padded over to her, I was the first to speak. "Can you help me out and gather cobwebs and other herbs, not thee though," she said and showed us a red berry.

"Fine," Sootpaw said and began racing us to the entrance of camp. I smiled and ran after them. We made it into the forest quickly and we all spread out searching for more herbs. I saw the red berries Willowcloud told us not to get and padded pass the bush. I was by the Sunningrocks border gathering cobwebs that were in a fallen log.

"Hey you," I looked up and saw a cat on Sunningrocks. I scented the air. A Riverclan cat. I stood up and hissed. "What are you doing so close to the border," the she-cat snarled and lashed her tail. "Helping the med-cat get cobwebs," I said and narrowed my eyes.

This she-cat had white fur with light blue eyes. By how small she was, I expect she is an apprentice. She was smaller than me though, but then again, Liontail always told me I was bigger than a lot of cats around my age. "So, you're a medicine cat apprentice," she tilted her head.

"Of course not," I snapped. I unsheathed my claws and lashed my tail. "Relax," she narrowed her eyes and sat down, her fur still on edge. "Leave me alone fish-face," I snarled and gathered the rest of the cobwebs. "What did you call me," she hissed and unsheathed her claws. Surprisingly, they were as sharp as mine. Even more surprising, she had the same claw chipped and shorter but sharper.

On the same paw as well, she had a very little amount of fur on the side of her paw, showing some skin. Same as me. I looked down at my paw and tilted my head. "I have no time for this," she snapped and began stalking away.

"Wait," I said and sheathed my claws. "What Thunderclan cat," she hissed. "What is your name," I tilted my head. "Why do you care," she gave me an icy glare. "Just wondering," I said. "Bubblepaw," she said. Bubblepaw. It sounded familiar from somewhere. No, not Bubblepaw, Bubblekit sounded familiar. I was about to ask another question, but she was gone already.

"Weird," I said out loud and began padding back to camp with the cobwebs. I was the first one back from the four of us and Willowcloud thanked me. I yawned and began padding over to the apprentice den, since the sun was almost gone. I entered the den and stretched in my nest. I shook out my fur and circled around my nest before lying down.

I yawned and let out a heavy sigh. Bubblepaw. It still sounded familiar, but I really don't remember from where I heard it from. Did I have another sister? No, I think it was only me and Heatherpaw. Sootpaw, Heatherpaw, and Flowerpaw padded into the apprentices den.

"Of course you'll be the first one here," Sootpaw said and hit my flank with his tail. He chuckled and went to his nest. "Heatherpaw, did we have another brother or sister," I asked. She tilted her head and shook her head. "Not that I remember, you have to ask Leafheart and Liontail," she said and curled up in her nest.

"I'll ask tomorrow," I murmured and curled up tighter. "Ya, lucky you, you don't have training tomorrow," Sootpaw said and I heard him laugh. I smiled and shook my head before curling my tail around me. I let out a small sigh and closed my eyes. I fell asleep soon after.

…

**A/N: How was that? Hope you enjoyed it. Please read, review, follow, and favorite. Tell me what I can improve on, if anything. Also, please check out my other stories, Mismatched Curse and Nothing but a Monster. Thank you and peace out. **

**~Wolfcreations14 :3**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again. Here is the second chapter of Stolen. Thanks to TheHarshCritique and MistyWolfTheBroken for following and adding this story as a favorite.**

**Reviews**

**TheHarshCritique- **Thank you and thanks for the tips

**DarkWolfScourge (guest) – **Aww thanks, lol I wish I was. Don't worry, I won't stop writing. I will also check out the Youtube series

**Thanks for the reviews and tips.**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

…

_**Thornpaw's pov**_

I let out a yawn as I padded out of the apprentices. Flowerpaw, Sootpaw, and Heatherpaw all went out for training at dawn. "Good morning Thornpaw," I stopped yawning and looked up to see Blazestar standing in front of me. "Um, hi," I said nervously. It was considered an honor for the apprentices when the leader greeted you.

He chuckled and shook his head slightly. "No need to be so nervous, I just came to say good morning," he purred and flicked his tail. I saw Redsky padding to us out of the corner of my eye. Redsky is Blazestar's only surviving kit. He flicked his ear and turned to her.

"Thornpaw, what are you doing here, shouldn't you be training," Redsky said and her eyes narrowed a little. "Addermask said I have the day off," I said boldly and raised my head a little higher. Her eyes narrowed into slits. Blazestar chuckled and broke the tension. "He's right Redsky, he has been working hard, he deserves a day off," Blazestar said and smiled.

Redsky sighed and looked at Blazestar. "Very well, I came to tell you about the dawn patrol," she said still staring at me. Blazestar cleared his throat and began padding to the leaders den, Redsky following close behind. I huffed and padded out of camp to hunt. Even though I have a day off, the clan still needs to be fed.

"Hey, I thought you had the day off," I jumped when I ran into Sootpaw halfway to my favorite hunting spot. "I do, but that the clan still needs to be fed," I said. "Oh, well, I will go with you, Spottednose sent me off to hunt anyways," he said and turned around.

"How was your training," I asked. "You know I prefer to hunt than fight," he murmured and scented the air. I shrugged and scented the air as well. "When do you think we will take Sunningrocks back," Sootpaw said and leapt onto a boulder. I leapt onto it with him and saw Sunningrocks clearly.

"I don't know, but when we do, it will be our first battle," I smirked and lashed my tail. "Great," Sootpaw said sarcastically and leapt down the boulder. "Where are you going," I leapt off and stood in front of him, blocking his way. "There isn't any Riverclan border patrols right now, we can hunt one or two pieces of prey and sprint back to camp," he flicked his ear and looked behind me.

"So are you coming," I stared at him and let out a small sigh. "Yes, if you do get in trouble, you won't be the only one," I said and padded next to him before we continued. We walked in silence on our way. We stood by the border of Sunningrocks and I took a deep breath in. "Vole," Sootpaw whispered and began stalking towards one of the rocks.

I rolled my eyes and padded in a different direction, scenting the air along the way. I caught the scent of a bird. I saw it sunning itself on one of the rocks, its wings outstretched lazily. I licked my lips and crouched down. I took small quiet steps, my claws sheathed so they wouldn't scratch against the rocks.

Out of nowhere, a loud snarl made the bird fly away and I sat up straight instantly. I scented the air and unsheathed my claws. The fur along my spine began prickling up. A Riverclan patrol was on its way. The snarl must have been one of them. My eyes widened when I realized they were heading straight to me.

I ran around searching for Sootpaw. I saw him stalking up to a squirrel. I sprinted up to him and nudged him off balance. "Riverclan patrol, come on," I growled and ran ahead of him. He quickly caught up and we bolted into one of the bushes. I turned around and crouched down low in the bush.

"You sure that will happen," a familiar voice made my ears perk up. I saw Bubblepaw leap onto one of the rocks, followed by another cat. Four bigger cats, most likely warriors, froze while scenting the air. "Thunderclan," a dark grey tom snarled and looked around.

Bubblepaw and the other apprentice looking cat leapt down the rock and scented the air. "Come on," Sootpaw nudged me and slipped out of the bush. I met the dark grey tom's gaze and froze. He looked away and growled. I sighed and raced out of the bush following Sootpaw.

We ran into camp and I realized we didn't bring back any prey. "Sootpaw, Thornpaw, why have you two returned without any prey," Liontail was the first to pad up to us. I looked at him and turned to Sootpaw. "We came to get Heatherpaw and Flowerpaw, it will be better if all of us go, that way we can get more prey," Sootpaw said quickly.

I let out a short breath and gave him a thankful look. "Well, Flowerpaw and Heatherpaw are already hunting," Liontail said and sat down, curling his tail around his paws. "Oh, then we will go back," Sootpaw said and padded out. "And don't come back until you have at least one piece of prey," Liontail purred and we exited camp.

"Never tell me to come with you to Sunningrocks until it is ours again," I chuckled and shoved Sootpaw playfully. He shrugged and scented the air. We both caught two pieces of prey, not realizing it was almost Sunhigh. "Thornpaw, Sootpaw, you two are going to the gathering tonight," I almost exploded in happiness when Redsky padded up to us.

We ran to the fresh-kill pile and threw our prey to the top of the pile. "Yes, we're finally going together," Sootpaw shoved me playfully and ran to Heatherpaw and Flowerpaw. I ran up to them as well and purred. "About time you two go," Heatherpaw said and licked her paw. "Lucky you," Flowerpaw purred and tucked her paws underneath her.

"Aww come on, we can't be the only ones happy," Sootpaw said and looked at me. "Well we aren't going, so what do you expect," Heatherpaw said and looked up at us. "Somebody is grumpy today," I purred and she stood up. She shook out her fur and padded over to Robinwing, Dapple-ear, Whitestone, and Liontail for a patrol.

"She had a rough time in training today," Flowerpaw sighed and stretched her legs out. "Come on, we need to get some sleep so we won't be tired," Sootpaw said and ran to the apprentices den. I purred and looked over at Flowerpaw. "Bye," I said and padded away.

When I entered the den, Sootpaw was already curled up in his nest. I chuckled and curled up in my nest. I shifted around multiple times before finally finding a comfortable spot to sleep. I yawned and fell asleep quickly.

I woke up in the same place every time I fell asleep. For some reason, it is the Riverclan camp. I know I am dreaming, but what does the dream mean? I hesitantly padded to the entrance of camp. Suddenly, a loud yowl split the air and multiple cats ran into camp with fur bristling, teeth bared, and claws unsheathed. I backed away frightened, but the first cat just ran through me like I was nothing.

The camp was crowded with fighting cats. I padded towards the entrance of camp and froze when I heard another yowl. I turned around and saw a cat running towards me, with something dangling from its mouth. They ran through me and I saw another cat chasing them.

I felt the urge to chase after them, so I did. We ran all the way to the river. The first cat was already on the other side, while the second cat was huddle close to the river. All I heard was sobs. I don't even know where they were coming from; the sobs came from all directions.

I looked across the river and looked at the cat. Their eyes flashed an amber color and their fur color showed for a second. It looked sort of golden brown, or just brown. The second cat looked up and the first cat began walking away. I woke up after that.

I opened my eyes and lifted my head. Heatherpaw and Flowerpaw were sleeping in their nests. I heard paw-steps and Liontail poked his head in. His amber eyes were like the ones in the first cat in my dream. It could be anyone though; lots of cats have amber eyes. "Wake up Sootpaw, let's go," he mewed and backed out of the den.

I stood up and nudged Sootpaw awake. He lifted his head and blinked. "Come on," I said and padded out of the den. He came out a few moments later. We padded to the entrance of camp, where the group was waiting. "Finally awake," Sparrowfeather chuckled and smirked.

"Quiet Sparrowfeather," Liontail said playfully and purred. "Let's go now," Blazestar said. I cleared my throat and went towards the center of the group with Sootpaw. This will be my first gathering since I became an apprentice. What awaits me?

...

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is short; I didn't have enough time to make it longer. I have a limit on how much time I can use the computer, so sorry. Supposedly I use it every day, which is not true. I use it every other day XD. Anyways, please favorite, follow, and review. Any tips are welcomed. Thank you and peace out.**

**~Wolfcreations14 :3**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am so sorry that I haven't uploaded in like a month. The computer I use recently got a virus and we took it in to remove it. It broke the next day. My parents didn't want to buy me a new one until a couple days ago. Thanks to Swan's feather and Slivered light for following and adding this story as a favorite. **

_**Reviews**_

**Tahiyatmahmood (guest) – **Aww thanks, sorry for not uploading for a while

**DarkWolfScourge (guest) – **Yes he is lol, sorry for not uploading in a while

**Thanks for the reviews! Allegiances with be in the beginning of the story for the other clans.**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

…

**Windclan**

**Leader: Rabbitstar- **small, dark brown and white she-cat with a white stripe running down chest, amber eyes

**Deputy: Featherwind- **white and black she-cat, blue eyes

**Med-cat: Blossomleaf- **light ginger she-cat with white dappled spots on back, bright green eyes

_**Warriors**_

**Beewind- **golden striped tom with dark ginger stripes, yellow

**Firetooth- **ginger tom with darker muzzle, dark green eyes

**Smokeflash- **dark grey tabby tom, bright amber eyes

**Leopardbreeze- **golden brown she-cat with black spots with a white underbelly, light blue eyes

**Spottedwind- **black spotted light grey tom with a white underbelly, yellow eyes

**Redshade- **thin, reddish brown tom with black paws and underbelly, yellow eyes

**Speckleflight- **black furred she-cat with light brown speckles on back, dark green eyes

**Swifttail- **black furred tom with white muzzle, yellow eyes

**Ambercloud- **amber brown fluffy she-cat with white paws, amber eyes

**Birdstep- **black and white tom with orange brown paws, yellow eyes

**Foxflame- **red brown tom with ginger paws and a ginger stripe along spine, yellow eyes

**Goldenstone- **golden brown tom with dark grey paws and underbelly, dark green eyes

**Hawkstreak- **dark brown tom with a light brown stripe on side, light green eyes

**Ashstorm- **ashy grey tom with darker grey underbelly, bright blue eyes

**Swiftfoot- **light grey she-cat with white paws, dark blue eyes

_**Queens**_

**None**

_**Apprentices**_

**Wildpaw- **dark grey tabby tom with fur sticking out all over the place, dark amber eyes

_**Shadowclan**_

**Leader: Rowanstar- **dark brown tom with black speckles, amber eyes

**Deputy: Fogcloud- **fluffy light grey tom with white paws, yellow eyes

**Med-cat: Redleaf- **red brown she-cat, bright green eyes

_**Warriors**_

**Blackstorm- **black tom with a darker underbelly, stormy blue eyes

**Dusksong- **light grey she-cat a with black patch on back, dark green eyes

**Darkpatch- **dark grey tom with a darker grey patch on back of head, amber eyes

**Redstreak- **red brown tom with a darker red brown stripe on side, yellow eyes

**Greyshadow- **dark grey tom with a black underbelly and paws, dark amber eyes

**Whitethorn- **white tom with a dark brown underbelly, light blue eyes

**Nightdust- **black tabby she-cat with dust grey paws, yellow eyes

**Frosteyes- **spotted white tom, icy blue eyes

**Nightberry- **black furred she-cat, bluish-purple eyes

**Toadstone- **dark brown tom with dark grey paws, underbelly, chest, tail tip, and ear tips, bright yellow eyes

**Lizardfoot- **yellowish grey tom with dark brown paws, pale yellow eyes

**Dawnshadow- **orange brown she-cat with black paws and underbelly, orange eyes

**Ashwhisker- **light grey tom with dark grey speckles and dark grey whiskers, dark green eyes

**Coalblaze- **sleek, dark brown tom with red brown patches on chest, yellow eyes

**Graypelt- **gray tom with a scar on back, hazel eyes

_**Apprentices**_

**None**

_**Queens**_

**None**

_**Riverclan**_

**Leader: Reedstar- **slick, dark brown tom with golden brown paws and underbelly, white tail tip, dark blue eyes

**Deputy: Splashstorm- **white she-cat with a black splash on chest, stormy blue eyes

**Med-cat: Dewdrop- **blue-grey she-cat with white paws, yellow eyes

_**Warriors**_

**Rockmist- **dark brown she-cat, misty blue eyes

**Waterstep- **blue-grey tom with white paws, light amber eyes

**Goldenfire- **golden brown she-cat, yellow eyes

**Streamshine- **blue-grey she-cat, bright yellow eyes

**Specklefur- **white and black speckled tom, bright blue eyes

**Creekheart- **small, grey she-cat with black tabby stripes, green eyes

**Lakefire- **light grey she-cat, amber eyes

**Rainspot- **blue-grey tom with a black spot on front paw, bright green eyes

**Silverfall- **silver furred tom with blue-grey paws, yellow eyes

**Frostfoot- **white tom with a light grey paw, dark blue eyes

**Cloverheart- **brown tabby she-cat with a black patch on chest, amber eyes

**Sagefire- **brown she-cat with ginger patch on back, dark amber eyes

**Rainhawk- **dark grey tom with silver flanks and tail tip, rainy blue eyes

**Flowerpool- **blue-grey she-cat with black stripes on sides, dark blue eyes

**Silverleaf- **silver grey she-cat, leafy green eyes

_**Apprentices**_

**Bubblepaw- **white furred she-cat, light blue eyes

**Swanpaw- **pretty, white furred she-cat with black tail tip, light blue eyes

**Mistpaw- **fluffy white she-cat, misty blue eyes

**Troutpaw- **blue-grey tom with silvery grey underbelly and paws, yellow-green eyes

…

_**Thornpaw's pov**_

I walked behind Liontail into the clearing of the gathering. "Go, it's a gathering," he purred and padded over to some of the Windclan warriors, since they were the only other clan here. I cleared my throat and followed Sootpaw to a Windclan apprentice. "Hello, you must be the Thunderclan apprentices," a dark grey tom with amber eyes said. His fur was sticking out all over the place. "Ya, I'm Thornpaw and this is Sootpaw," I introduced us.

"I'm Wildpaw and I know Sootpaw," he said and nodded to Sootpaw. "Is this your first gathering Thornpaw?" he asked and tilted his head. I nodded and he smiled. "My first gathering was exciting," he said and scented the air slightly. I scented the air also and Shadowclan scent entered my nose. I shook my head and saw a dark brown tom with black speckles and amber eyes padded out of the bushes.

He whipped his tail from side to side and the Shadowclan cats fanned out and went to the other warriors. "Shadowclan doesn't have apprentices anymore, Coalpaw and Graypaw became Coalblaze and Graypelt at the last gathering," Wildpaw said and flicked his tail to two of the Shadowclan cats.

One of them had plain gray fur and the other had sleek, dark brown fur with red brown patches on his chest. The gray tom had hazel eyes and the dark brown tom had yellow eyes. "Hello Wildpaw," the dark brown one said. "How's our favorite Windclan apprentice," the gray one pushed Wildpaw playfully. Wildpaw chuckled. "I'm the only Windclan apprentice," he said and smiled.

"Thornpaw this is Coalblaze, that's Graypelt," Wildpaw said and flicked his tail to the two toms. "Hello," Coalblaze nodded and glanced at Graypelt. "Who are we waiting for now," Coalblaze asked and scented the air. "Riverclan," Sootpaw said and stretched. I looked around at the Shadowclan and Windclan cats. They all seemed a little different than the Thunderclan cats.

"Who are the leaders of the other clans," I whispered to Sootpaw. "Rowanstar is the Shadowclan leader, Rabbitstar is the leader of Windclan, and Reedstar is the leader of Riverclan," Sootpaw said and motioned to the other two leaders that were talking to Blazestar. I heard a yowl and everyone looked towards the bushes. A slick, dark brown tom with golden brown paws and underbelly, a white tail tip padded out of the bushes.

His dark blue eyes searched the crowd and his eyes landed on me. His eyes widened slightly and he looked behind his shoulder and flicked his tail. The Riverclan cats started walking down into the clearing. "Look, there's Bubblepaw and Mistpaw, looks like Troutpaw and Swanpaw couldn't make it," Wildpaw said. Bubblepaw saw me and began padding towards us with the other apprentice.

"Look who showed up," she growled softly and lifted her head, glaring at me. "Hello Bubblepaw," Wildpaw greeted and Bubblepaw just nodded to him slightly. "Thornpaw, this is Bubblepaw and Mistpaw," Wildpaw said and flicked his tail to the two she-cat apprentices. "We met," Bubblepaw snorted and sat down to groom her fur. "Liar," I looked over at the leader's rock and saw the Riverclan leader crouched down in front of Blazestar, both of them had their fur bristling.

Everyone gathered around the leader's rock and I sat with Sootpaw. Blazestar shook his head and the Riverclan leader snarled again. The Shadowclan leader snapped at him and the Windclan leader stepped forward. "Windclan is doing fine, prey is running well, we chased out a fox recently and it ran into Shadowclan's territory," Rabbitstar said and nodded to the Shadowclan leader, Rowanstar.

"Shadowclan is doing fine as well, thank you Rabbitstar for the warning. We have found Riverclan scent on our territory, if it is found again, we will not hesitate to attack," Rowanstar said and Reedstar flicked his ear toward him, but kept glaring at Blazestar. Blazestar stood up and padded up next. "Thunderclan is still healthy, prey is running well, that is all," Blazestar said quickly and backed up. Reedstar stalked up next and looked around.

"I have kept quiet for long enough," he snarled and narrowed his eyes at Blazestar. "Thunderclan stole one of my kits," he hissed and snarls erupted all around us. "If we did, then prove it," Blazestar hissed and stood up from where he was sitting. Reedstar looked around and, once again, his eyes landed on me. He leapt down from the rock and everyone made way for him. I was about to step out of the way, until he stopped in front of me. "This is my kit," I heard him murmur and he cleared his throat. "Needlekit," Riverclan began yowling and the surrounding Riverclan cats padded up to me.

"Him!" I heard Bubblepaw exclaim and I looked around for her. "My name isn't Needlekit, its Thornpaw," I said and looked at Reedstar. "They took him when he was still a kit and changed his name," Reedstar yowled. "Blazestar is this true," Rowanstar said and I looked up at him. He blinked once and narrowed his eyes. He sighed and looked away from me. "Yes," he spat and lashed his tail.

"We give you until tomorrow at Sunhigh to give him back to Riverclan, if not, there will be a war. We leave now Riverclan," Reedstar snarled and lashed his tail. The Riverclan cats began trotting out of the gathering back to their camp. "This can't be true," I murmured and looked at Sootpaw. "We leave now Thunderclan," Blazestar yowled and we began running out of the gathering.

"Thornpaw," Blazestar padded up to me on our way back. I looked at him and he sighed. "I'll let your family tell you instead," he said and nodded to Liontail. I followed Liontail to the training hollow. He told Sootpaw to tell Leafheart and Heatherpaw to meet us at the training hollow.

We sat silently. "Please tell me this isn't true dad," I said and he looked up at me. "I am not your father, and this is true," he murmured and looked away. "Why didn't you tell me before," I raised my voice and lashed my tail. I never raised my voice at my father. "We didn't want to lose you," Liontail said and shuffled his paws. "Why did you take me in the first place," I yowled angrily. "I wanted Riverclan to be hurt the same way they hurt Thunderclan by killing Mousestar," Liontail snarled.

Mousestar was the leader before Blazestar. "But stealing a kit, that's worse than killing a leader," I yowled and he narrowed his eyes. Leafheart and Heatherpaw entered the training hollow and I looked at them. "We were going to tell you this once you became a warrior," Leafheart murmured and lowered her gaze. I glared at Heatherpaw. "So you knew and never told me, I been calling a strange cat my sister," I snarled.

"I'm sorry Thornpaw," Heatherpaw said and flicked her ear. Everyone was silent. "I want to go back to Riverclan," I finally murmured after a while. "No Thornpaw," Liontail said. "This isn't you decision to make Liontail," I snarled. "Besides, I don't want Thunderclan to be in a war with Riverclan just because of me," I added and flicked my tail. "I'll tell Blazestar your decision," Liontail said, his words were choked up and we began padding back to camp.

I went straight to the apprentices den and Blazestar called a meeting. I curled up in my nest and sighed. My eyes became watery and I covered my face with my tail and paw. I dreamed becoming the greatest warrior of Thunderclan. I dreamed about being chosen as deputy. I dreamed about being the greatest leader Thunderclan has ever seen. My dreams were wrong. I opened my eyes and let out a shaky breath.

Heatherpaw came inside the den and collapsed in her nest. "Thornpaw," she whispered and I flicked my ear. "Are you awake," she asked warily. I shifted around so I was facing her. "No matter what they say, I'll still be your sister, even if you have an actual sister in Riverclan," she gave me a sad smile and I smiled slightly to. "I'll still be your brother, I will protect you the best I can," I murmured and she laughed slightly. "You have a big day tomorrow," she said and looked past me.

I nodded and curled up facing Heatherpaw. "Good night brother," she murmured. "Good night sister," I said tiredly and closed my eyes to fall asleep. Tomorrow at Sunhigh, my life is going to change.

…

**A/N: No words for this chapter T-T. Hope you enjoyed. Please review, favorite, and follow. Sorry for the super late update. Updates will be regular again. Thank you and peace out.**

**~Wolfcreations14 :3**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello again everyone and here is another chapter of Stolen. Thanks to Raeda2001 for following and adding this story as a favorite.**

_**Reviews**_

**Sagefire (guest) – **Cool!

**Swan's feather- **I think she is amazing as well, I'll think about her warrior name.

**Raeda2001- **thanks, here is another update.

**DarkWolfScourge (guest) – **You'll see soon enough (:

**Btw, I don't know if you peoples noticed, but the other leaders name all start with R (**_**R**_**eedstar, **_**R**_**owanstar, and**_** R**_**abbitstar). Just thought it was interesting lol, I didn't even noticed until I was typing that chapter. I should have named Blazestar, Redstar of something with an R lol.**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

…

_**Thornpaw's pov**_

I opened my eyes the next morning and lifted my head. Sootpaw, Flowerpaw, and Heatherpaw were still asleep. I stood up and quietly made my way over to the exit. I poked my head out of the den and saw the sun barely rising, signaling that dawn was approaching. I flicked my ear and tilted my head. I'm never awake at this time. I sighed slightly and padded out of the den and into the cold, windy morning air.

I let out a yawn and shook my head. I laid outside the apprentices den, enjoying the windy air. I saw movement by the warriors den and Whitestone padded out of the den, followed by Mousenose, Featherfall, and Brightclaw.

"You're up early Thornpaw," Mousenose said from across the clearing. I shrugged slightly and began licking my paw. They left camp for the Dawn Patrol. I flicked my ear and looked around camp. It was empty at dawn. Will my life be the similar in Riverclan? Who will be my mentor? Will I be able to see Sootpaw, Heatherpaw, or Flowerpaw again?

I shook the thoughts from my head and stood up. I padded into the apprentices den to avoid the stronger wind. Sootpaw was awake. "I thought you left," he said sounding a little relieved. "I'm not leaving until Sunhigh," I said and sat in my nest. "You do know what will happen when you go to Riverclan," he said hesitantly.

I tilted my head and he sighed. "We'll be in different clans, we may have to fight each other one day," he said and looked at me. I lowered my gaze and stared at my paws. "I know that, I may have to fight everyone here in Thunderclan," I murmured and rested my head on my paws.

"Well, let's just enjoy the last moments together, want to go hunting," he said and stood up. He shook out his fur and padded outside before I could answer. I sighed and followed him. We walked in silence out of camp and into the forest.

"Squirrel," Sootpaw muttered under his breath and motioned to the tree. I scented the air and stalked closer to the tree. I heard it crunching on a nut and I made my way around the tree. I unsheathed my claws and crouched lower. I saw Sootpaw on the other side and he nodded slightly. I hissed and leapt at the squirrel. It leapt off the tree root in confusion and tried to leap up the tree.

Sootpaw pinned it against the tree and nipped its neck. I lashed my tail and scented the air again. I found the scent of a mouse and I stalked into the bushes quietly. I saw it looking around the forest floor for food. I flicked my tail and leaned on my back legs. I sprung forward and pinned it underneath my paws. I moved my paw a little and bit its neck.

It went limp a little while later and I padded back to Sootpaw. He had a shrew by the squirrel and I put my mouse by it, making a small pile. "Look, a flock of birds," Sootpaw said and stalked away. I growled slightly and dug a hole for all the prey. I quickly covered it and stalked after Sootpaw.

I saw him circling a tree. I climbed up the tree next to me and I made my way over to the tree with the birds. Sootpaw was climbing up the tree and I flicked my ear. I crouched against the branch and leapt into the air and onto the branch of the tree Sootpaw was on. I gave a small sigh of relief when I landed and crouched down. I climbed a little higher until I was above all the birds.

I barely saw Sootpaw's black fur through the bird's brown feathers. I licked my lips and leapt down the branch. I landed next to one of the birds and I bit its wing. The other birds began flying away and I saw Sootpaw leapt at one of them. I lashed my claws out at another bird and caught it by its wing. I pulled it closer and bit its neck. I picked up the two birds and made my way down the tree.

I landed on the forest floor and swayed my tail. "Great catches," Sootpaw said through his bird. He was only able to catch one. I nodded and we went back to our buried prey. I dug it up and placed the bids down next to the pile. "How are we going to bring all this back to camp," I chuckled and looked at Sootpaw. "You take three, I'll take three," he shrugged and picked up the shrew, mouse, and squirrel.

He smiled through the prey and sprinted away. I chuckled and struggled to pick up the three birds. I made my way back to camp and saw almost everyone awake by now. I padded to the fresh-kill pile and placed the birds down. It seemed like everyone was avoiding me. I sighed and padded over to the other apprentices. Flowerpaw and Heatherpaw were going over battle stances and Sootpaw was already basking in the sun.

I smiled slightly and sat down by them. "This way, it'll be easier to escape from an opponent's grasp," Heatherpaw said and showed a move to Flowerpaw. "Oh, well that's easier than the way Rosewind taught me. She laughed slightly and Heatherpaw nudged her. I tucked my paws below me and looked around camp. The wind was gone by now and the sun was beginning to make the air hotter.

I looked up at the sky. Almost Sunhigh. I sighed and shifted around so I could rest my head on my paws. "Thornpaw, go feed the elders," Redsky said on her way over to Silverfoot. I heard her give a soft purr and trotted over to him. I stood up and padded over to the fresh-kill pile.

I picked up a rabbit and two squirrels. I swayed my tail and entered the elders den. Stormleap saw me and lifted his head. He narrowed his eyes. "About time someone brings us prey," he snapped and I placed the rabbit by him. He nudged it away and growled. "Do I look like a Windclan cat, just give me a squirrel," he hissed and snatched on of the squirrels away from me.

He wasn't the nicest elders; he only enjoyed telling stores to kits. "Sorry," I murmured and padded to Mothtail. "Don't mind Stormleap, he just woke up in a bad mood," he said and smiled at me. I gave him the rabbit. "Thank you Thornpaw," he said and bit into the rabbit. I gave Hazelcloud the other squirrel and she purred quietly. "Thank you Thornpaw, good luck in Riverclan," she said and smiled. I smiled slightly and bowed my head.

I padded out of the den and made my way over to the other apprentices. "Thornpaw," I froze when I heard Blazestar call me. I looked around and saw him padding up to me. "Have you made a decision, we will fight to keep you here," he said and frowned slightly. I sighed. "I choose to return to Riverclan, I wouldn't want to cause a battle that could be avoided," I said and bowed my head.

"Very well," Blazestar said and he cleared his throat slightly. "Redsky already made a patrol that will escort you to Sunningrocks, that is where Riverclan will get you, Redfall," he yowled and Redfall padded over to me.

"Get your patrol together, it is time for Thornpaw to leave," Blazestar said and nodded to me. I ran to the other apprentices and immediately felt upset. They looked at me. "I-I have to go now," I said and they flattened their ears. "We're going on the patrol, I don't care what Redfall, Redsky, or Blazestar says," Sootpaw said and flicked his tail. I gave a small nod and we padded over to the patrol that was gathering by the entrance of camp.

Leading the patrol was Redfall; the others on the patrol were Addermask, Leafheart, Liontail, Spottednose, and Sparrowfeather. "Are you ready," Redfall asked me and I nodded slightly. He nodded and took the lead. I followed close behind the patrol. Sootpaw and Flowerpaw were on my left side and Heatherpaw was on my right.

We made our way through the forest quicker than I wanted to. We were by Sunningrocks. "We have to wait until a Riverclan patrol comes," Redfall said and sat down. I sat down by the border and turned to the apprentices. "We'll see you at the gatherings," Sootpaw said with a sad smile and rested his tail on my shoulder. I did the same and his smile faded slightly. He sat by me and stared out at Sunningrocks. "Remember what I said brother," Heatherpaw smiled and I chuckled slightly.

I faced Flowerpaw and she frowned. "You probably know this by now, but I like you Thornpaw," she said quietly and I sighed. I closed my eyes slightly and wished this wasn't real. "They're here," I opened my eyes and looked across the border when I heard Liontail.

There were only six cats, Bubblepaw was one of them. "Hello Redfall," a dark grey tom with blue eyes and silver flanks and tail tip mewed. "'Rainhawk, we came to give Thornpaw back to Riverclan," Redfall said. "I see that, I'm not blind," Rainhawk hissed and looked at me. His blue eyes seemed familiar. I remember him. He was the one who found me and Sootpaw hunting at Sunningrocks.

"Let's go, say your good-byes," Rainhawk hissed and turned to his patrol. "Relax Rainhawk," a small, grey she-cat with black tabby stripes and green eyes said. Rainhawk sighed and sat down. I turned to the patrol and let out a shaky breath. "G-Good bye," I said shakily, refusing the urge to cry.

I cleared my throat and took a step over the border. I looked behind my shoulder and looked at Heatherpaw, Sootpaw, and Flowerpaw. I saw Heatherpaw mouth some words. I knew what she wanted to say. Good-bye brother. I nodded slightly and she turned away. "Let's go," the grey she-cat said and the Riverclan patrol began padding away. I shook out my fur and followed behind them. The grey she-cat said something to Bubblepaw and she sighed.

She slowed down by my side. "I guess I'm our sister," she said and looked at me. I looked at her and glanced back at the Thunderclan territory. They were gone. We walked down the hill and I saw the river that divided Sunningrocks and Riverclan. "Looks like you'll have to learn to swim early," Bubblepaw smiled and we began running. I ran after the patrol and saw Rainhawk and another cat leap into the water.

I slowed down by the river's edge and I looked down at the water. "Don't worry, the river is calm today," Bubblepaw said and stepped into the shallow part of the water. "Come on, I'll be behind you, if you start to sink, I'll get you," she said and I put one paw into the water. I stood with all my paws in the water and looked up. The Riverclan patrol was on the other side.

"Come on, it's not that hard," Bubblepaw said and nudged me slightly. I began walking deeper into the water. The ground below me was getting farther and farther. I couldn't feel it anymore and began to panic a little. "Keep going, if you stop, you'll sink," Bubblepaw nudged me and I kept going. Swimming felt uncomfortable, but I was getting the hang of it by the time I reached the other side.

I pulled myself onto the shore and I saw the water roll off my fur. I gave a shake and my fur was almost dry. "Let's go," Rainhawk said and began leading us again. "I'm sure your mentor, whoever you get, will teach you more on swimming and fighting in the water," Bubblepaw said and we began padding into the Riverclan forest.

There were barely any trees, and they were spaced out more than in Thunderclan. I growled slightly. I left Thunderclan. The grass underneath my paws was soft. The Riverclan scent became stronger and I shook my head slightly. "We're here," Bubblepaw whispered and we entered the camp. It was spacious, just like in Thunderclan. The dens were protected by reeds and small bushes.

"Welcome," I jumped slightly at Reedstar's booming voice. I saw him padding up to me with a smile. "Needlekit," he said and rested his tail on my shoulder. I cleared my throat. "If you don't mind, may I keep the name Thornpaw," I asked warily. "It's fine with me, all that matters is that you are finally home," He said and pulled me in slightly. He rested his head against my shoulder and chuckled.

"My kit is home," he said and cheers erupted from the Riverclan cats. "Bubblepaw, go get your mother," Reedstar said and Bubblepaw padded over to the warriors den. "Your mother thought you were going to want to stay at Thunderclan," Reedstar said and flicked his tail. I sat by him and curled my tail around my paws.

I saw a white furred she-cat with a black splash on her chest pad out of the den behind Bubblepaw. She had stormy blue eyes and she looked at me. She gasped and ran to me. She began licking the top of my head and purring. "I told you he'll come back," Bubblepaw said and shook her head, "but you never believe me." Reedstar chuckled and Bubblepaw padded over to some other cats.

"This is your mother, Splashstorm," Reedstar said and I looked at Splashstorm. I had her eyes. I know this because Sootpaw will always tell me about my eyes and I looked at my reflection multiple times in puddles when it rained. "We will talk about who your mentor right now, go with Bubblepaw and the other apprentices," Reedstar said and nuzzled Splashstorm.

I stood up and hesitantly made my way over to Bubblepaw. "Um, hi," I said and flicked my tail. A blue-grey tom with silver-grey paws and underbelly lifted his head. He also had yellow-green eyes. "Hello, so you're the stolen kit, well, I'm Troutpaw," he said and sat up. "Stolen kit?" I tilted my head. "That's what the warriors were calling you, they didn't want to mention Needlekit at camp," Bubblepaw said. "So, I'm guessing it's Needlepaw now," Troutpaw said.

I shook my head slightly and glanced at the she-cat staring at me. She was also an apprentice. She had fluffy, white fur and misty blue eyes. I think I met her at the gathering. Mistpaw. She flicked her ear and I looked back at Troutpaw. "I'm keeping my name Thornpaw, Reedstar said its ok," I said and curled my tail around my paws.

"How come?" Troutpaw tilted his head and flicked his ear. I shrugged again and licked my paw. "Where's Swanpaw," Mistpaw whispered. She seems shy. "She went training with Specklefur," Troutpaw answered and yawned. "I have training with Rainspot, he is my mentor," he said before standing up and trotting over to a blue-grey tom with a black spot on his front paw. He had bright green eyes.

"Specklefur is Swanpaw's mentor, Creekheart is my mentor, Cloverheart is Mistpaw's mentor, and Rainspot is Troutpaw's mentor," Bubblepaw said and licked her paw. I flicked my ear and sighed. "Let me show you to the den, Mistpaw, can you bring prey over here," Bubblepaw said and Mistpaw nodded.

I stood up and began following Bubblepaw to one of the reed-covered dens. She ducked underneath one of the low-hanging reeds and I did as well. The den was bigger than in Thunderclan. "You can choose a nest, the best one's are over here," Bubblepaw said and padded towards the back of the den. "You can put your nest here," she said and patted an empty spot. I nodded and lashed my tail.

"I'll go with you to bring moss, come on, you have a lot to learn brother," Bubblepaw said and I flinched slightly. We padded across the clearing and entered another den smelling strongly of herbs. "Dewdrop, Thornpaw needs moss for his nest," Bubblepaw said loudly. A blue-grey she-cat with white paws and yellow eyes padded over to us with moss.

"Thank you," I murmured and picked up the moss. "Race you," Bubblepaw said and raced across the clearing back to the apprentices den. I flicked my ear and trotted after her. I wasn't in the mood to race. "You're slow," she chuckled and leapt into one of the nest. I rolled out the moss and began flattening it down with my paws.

"There, now, let's go see who your mentor is," Bubblepaw said and flicked her tail for me to follow. Will my new mentor be as great as Addermask? I shook my head and padded outside. Reedstar was sitting on a moss and reed covered rock. "Those of you who can swim, gather around for a clan meeting," he yowled. Instantly, camp was full of warriors.

"As you all know, my son, Thornpaw, is back," Reedstar yowled and everyone looked over at me. I don't know why, but I lowered my head a little. Reedstar cleared his throat and continued. "Now, he needs a mentor. Thornpaw, step forward," Reedstar yowled and smiled. Bubblepaw nudged me and I made my way over to the front of the rock. "Thornpaw, your mentor will be Rainhawk, I hope he passes all he knows to you," Reedstar yowled and Rainhawk stalked over to me.

His eyes were emotionless and he looked at me as if he saw a piece of prey. He touched noses with me briefly and sat next to me. "We will stay strong with our new apprentice, this meeting is over," Reedstar yowled and cheers erupted again. "We start training tomorrow, be prepared," Rainhawk whispered in my ear. A shiver went up my spine and I sat still. I saw him padding away out of the corner of my eye and I sighed.

"Good luck with him, he's really tough," Bubblepaw said and flicked her ear. "Come on, Mistpaw is waiting for us," Bubblepaw said and raced towards Mistpaw. I followed her quickly and yawned. "Here you go," Mistpaw murmured and passed me a carp. I flicked my ear and stared at the fish. "Sorry, but you have to get used to it," Bubblepaw said and bit into her own fish. I crouched down and took a small bite of the slimy fish.

I swallowed it and flicked my ear. "It's ok," I murmured and began eating the rest. We didn't talk much the rest of the day; it was dusk by the time I went to the den. "Go to sleep, knowing Rainhawk, he will take you training at dawn," Bubblepaw said and gave a sigh. I curled up in the nest and shifted around multiple times.

"Good night Heatherpaw, Good night Sootpaw, Good night Flowerpaw," I murmured under my breath and closed my eyes. Tomorrow, my training as a Riverclan cat begins.

…

**A/N: Here is another chapter, hope you guys enjoyed. Please review, follow, and favorite. This chapter was out a day early because I have something to do tomorrow, and I won't be able to do this chapter. Review, favorite, follow. Thank you and peace out.**

**~Wolfcreations14 :3**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello again everybody. Here is another chapter of Stolen. My schedule this week is all messed up, so that's why this is a day early. **

**Thanks to WolfSpirit of Shadowclan and Robinfeather of Stormclan for following and adding this story as a favorite.**

_**Reviews**_

**Wolfspirit of Shadowclan- **Hey! Thank you

**Raeda2001- **I know, I don't like Rainhawk either XD that's why I chose him as his mentor, I have something planned. Thank you

**Thanks for the reviews (:**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

…

_**Thornpaw's pov**_

"Wake up already," I lifted my head quickly when a claw jabbed at my flank. I narrowed my eyes and flattened my ears at Rainhawk. His blue eyes were narrowed to tiny slits. "Wake Bubblepaw up as well, we are going to show you the territory," he growled and backed out of the den. I looked at my flank and licked the small drop of blood he made.

I shook my head and shook Bubblepaw with my paw. She stood up immediately, her fur standing on edge and her eyes wide with fear. I titled my head and she flicked her ear, her fur lying down slowly. "What is it," she said, panting slightly. "Rainhawk said that you and him are going to show me the territory," I said, eyeing her warily.

"Alright, let's go," she said and cleared her throat. She padded over to Mistpaw's nest and nosed her slightly. Mistpaw raised her head quickly and looked around. "I'm going training, clean your scratches," Bubblepaw whispered to her, I overheard. Mistpaw nodded and began grooming her fur.

Bubblepaw shook out her fur and padded over to me. "Come on," she said with a small smile and padded outside. I stayed behind, staring at Mistpaw. She stopped mid-lick and looked up at me. She looked tired. She blinked and continued grooming her fur.

I shook my head and padded over to the exit. I bumped into Rainhawk and he growled. I landed on my back and he glared at me. "About time, what did you fall asleep again," he snapped his jaws in front of my muzzle. I jerked my head back, hitting the back of my head on the ground below me.

"Rainhawk, relax, it's his first day," the grey she-cat from yesterday's patrol stood behind Rainhawk. He glanced to the side and backed away from me. I stood up and shook out my fur. "This is your second apprentice, you did great with Waterstep," she said and Rainhawk raised his head a little higher.

"I know Creekheart, I just woke up in a bad mood today," Rainhawk said smoothly. He talked differently than when he talked with me. "Ya, you wake up in a bad mood every day," Bubblepaw joked and I chuckled slightly. Rainhawk glanced at her and began padding ahead of us. "Come on. Bubblepaw, there is no time to joke around," Creekheart said. "Of course Creekheart," Bubblepaw said and began following Rainhawk.

Creekheart took a step and looked behind her shoulder at me. "Come on Thornpaw," she mewed before making her way over to Bubblepaw and Rainhawk. I sighed slightly and trotted after them. I glanced around the camp on my way. It was barely noticeable, but past the reed barrier, I saw water. I shook out my fur and slowed down.

"Come on," Rainhawk murmured and lashed his tail. I padded behind Bubblepaw, Rainhawk went behind me. We walked for a while until we stopped by the Windclan border, that's what it smelled like. "I suppose your previous mentor taught you the different scents of the clans," Rainhawk said and glanced down at me.

I flattened my ears slightly and gave a small nod. "Well then, what do you scent, be specific," Rainhawk growled and went around me to sit on my right side. I flicked my tail and scented the air. A Windclan patrol was on its way. "A Windclan patrol of five cats," I said and looked up at Rainhawk. "Very good," he murmured and looked out at the Windclan territory.

"Who's there," someone growled and I perked up my ears. "It's Rainhawk," someone else said, their voice wavering. I saw a golden brown furred tom with ginger stripes and yellow eyes. Behind him were three other cats. The closest one to him was a red brown tom with ginger paws and a ginger stripe on his back. His yellow eyes were narrowed and he glared at Rainhawk.

"Greetings," Rainhawk said with a growl. "What are you doing here," the red brown tom snarled, his fur bristling up. "Showing our new apprentice the borders, is there a problem Foxflame," Rainhawk said and smirked at the tom. "Foxflame, let's go," a black furred tom with a white muzzle and yellow eyes growled.

Foxflame narrowed his eyes and reluctantly followed his patrol. "Come on, Sunningrocks is next, you should know plenty about the Thunderclan border," Rainhawk hissed in my ear before leading the patrol. "Rainhawk has a scary reputation with the other clans, he has made a mark on almost every warrior in the forest, and he has even taken at least two lives from each leader, not including Reedstar that is," Bubblepaw whispered, her head close to mine.

Rainhawk flicked his ear slightly towards us and I heard him give a quiet snort. "We will show you Sunningrocks some other day, you have to learn to swim first," Creekheart said once we reached the river that separated Riverclan from Sunningrocks. "Now," I tilted my head and looked at the river. "Might as well, the river is only calm a number of days every moon," Bubblepaw said and took a step into the water.

I flicked my ear and padded closer to the river, my shadow covering the water below me. "Go on," Rainhawk hissed and I took a step into the water. I looked up and saw Bubblepaw shoulder deep in the water. I began padding through the river until I couldn't feel the bottom anymore. I backed up a little and growled.

I let out a shaky breath and let the water take me closer to Bubblepaw. I twisted around and began kicking the water behind me, swimming forward. "That's it, you're doing it," I heard Creekheart from the shore. I glanced up and saw her smiling. Rainhawk stared at me with no emotion. I flattened my ears and swam beside Bubblepaw.

I swam in a circle and began swimming back to shore. I felt the ground below me and I stood up taller. I pulled myself onto shore and shook out my fur. "You did excellent," Creekheart said. "Rainhawk, do you have any comments," she said and looked at Rainhawk. He gave a disappointed sigh and looked at me. "Honestly, your timing was a bit off when you turned around, you let the water carry you off too early, and you kept getting distracted," Rainhawk said and narrowed his eyes.

"Rainhawk, it was his first time, he'll learn to meet your expectations later," Creekheart said, anger clear in her voice. She gave a small hiss and padded pass Rainhawk. I stayed quiet and looked at Bubblepaw. Rainhawk sighed softly and began following her. "Come on," Bubblepaw murmured and raced after them.

I ran after her and swayed my tail. Creekheart was padding ahead of Rainhawk. He was close behind. "You'll learn to hunt tomorrow, Bubblepaw, you may go have some prey, meet me at the river at dusk for training," Creekheart ordered and stormed off. I looked at Rainhawk and looked towards where she ran off to. "Go get some rest, you'll also be training, a little past Sunhigh," Rainhawk said and padded away.

I curled my tail around my paws and looked at Bubblepaw. "Well, let's go back to camp, you can meet the warriors," she said and nudged me before padding ahead of me. I sighed and stood up, following close behind. "Is there any way to impress Rainhawk," I blurted out and flattened my ears. "Ask Waterstep, he was Rainhawk's previous apprentice.

We entered camp shortly after and I breathed in the Riverclan scent. It will take a while to get used to. "Swanpaw, Thornpaw is here, you said you wanted to meet him," Bubblepaw yowled and I looked around. She nodded to me and began leading me to the other apprentices. Mistpaw and Troutpaw were basking in the sun. Another cat was here. It was another white furred she-cat. She had a black tail tip and light blue eyes. She reminded me of Flowerpaw for some reason.

"So, this is your brother," she said and circled me. My pelt became hot and I kept my eyes on her. "Don't get any ideas Swanpaw," Bubblepaw chuckled and licked her paw. I saw Mistpaw, out of the corner of my eye, glaring at Swanpaw. "I'm Swanpaw, in case your sister didn't tell you about me," she stopped in front of me and smiled.

"Nice to meet you," I said after a while. She looked over at Mistpaw and smirked. Mistpaw stood up and stalked away. "Mistpaw, where are you going," Bubblepaw said. Mistpaw ignored her and stalked out of camp. I flicked my tail and sat down. "So, who is your mentor," Swanpaw asked and stretched. "Rainhawk," I murmured and curled my tail around my paws. "Good luck with him, you should ask Waterstep for hints," Swanpaw said and licked her paw.

"Who's that," I said. "Waterstep," Troutpaw yowled and I saw a blue-grey tom with white paws and light amber eyes pad over to us. "What is it Troutpaw," he said. "Thornpaw wants to have some hints about training with Rainhawk," Troutpaw said and shifted onto his back.

"Well, he seems scary at first, but once you impress him, you'll be glad you got him as a mentor," Waterstep said and flicked his ear. "How do I impress him," I said. "Well, I impressed him with my hunting skills, what are you good at," he asked and curled his tail around his paws. I shrugged slightly and looked down at my paws. "Well, you'll figure it out, it may take a while," Waterstep said and stood up.

"You were extremely helpful," Troutpaw said sarcastically and smirked up at Waterstep. "Hush apprentice," Waterstep smirked back and Troutpaw chuckled. "You were apprenticed four moons before me, what do you expect, for me to instantly become a warrior," Troutpaw said and lashed his tail.

Waterstep shoved him slightly and padded away. Troutpaw flicked his ear and stood up, shaking out his fur. "Let me introduce you to the warriors," Bubblepaw said and began leading me to a group of warriors eating prey.

…

"Hurry up Thornpaw," Rainhawk snarled. I trotted faster and stopped in front of him. "We'll focus on your swimming for now, we'll learn from there," he said and began padding away. He glanced at me and turned around suddenly; I bumped into him and backed away a little. "If you are able to get past me, your training won't be long tomorrow," he snarled and lunged for me. I jerked my head back slightly, his paw swung in front of my muzzle.

I stumbled back and he knocked my legs down. I hit the bottom of my muzzle on the ground and he put his paws on my shoulders. "Come on, try harder," he snarled in my ear and lifted me up with his claws. I clenched my teeth and backed away a little. He narrowed his eyes and stood tall. I stood there, looking for a way to trick him. "We don't have all day apprentice," he snapped and smacked his paw on the side of my head. I landed a few tail-lengths away from him. I quickly got to my paws when he leapt at me.

I began running past him, trying to reach the river before him. Before I knew it, I was pinned down again. I looked up and saw his blue eyes. "You thought you won, think again," he snarled in my face and leapt off me, landing above my head. I shifted onto my stomach and went into a crouch.

"So you think you can get pass me by fighting me first, bad idea apprentice," he growled and raced to me. He let out a loud snarl and went for my legs. I went onto my back, attempting to kick him away with all my paws.

He pinned me down before I had time to react and pressed his paws to my exposed stomach. "You gave your weakest spot away, if we were in battle, you would be begging for the enemy to let go," he snarled and slammed his paws on my stomach before backing off me.

I coughed and breathed heavily. I was exhausted already. I growled and ran to him. He balanced on his hind legs and shoved me to the side with his front paws. I landed on my side again and growled. My fur was dotted with dirt and I shook my head. "Come on apprentice, we haven't even started our training yet," he taunted and crouched down. I stood up shakily and shook my head.

I felt like I was going to collapse from exhaustion. I flicked my ear and ran to him. Once again, he balanced on his hind legs. I skidded to a stop and ducked underneath his front paws. I quickly lunged for his now exposed belly and tackled him down. He landed with a thud and hissed. Now, I had him pinned.

He looked up and me. "Excellent," I heard him purring. I let him up and he lashed his tail. His fur was flat now and his ears flicked upwards. "Now, let's go back to camp," he said and motioned to the sky. We must have been here for a long time, because it was now dusk and it was getting darker. "We start our training tomorrow at dawn, don't make me wake you up," he said firmly and began padding away.

I smiled slightly and began following him. He stopped me before we entered camp. "The next time we do this, I won't go easy on you, if you are able to beat me, we will keep doing this randomly, each time will get tougher and tougher," he murmured close to my ear and padded into camp.

I closed my eyes at the thought of that and shook my head. "So, how was your first day training," I jumped slightly at Mistpaw's voice. She was the only other one in the apprentice den. "Tiring," I said and chuckled. She flicked her ear and sighed. "Just be careful with Rainhawk, you never know when he will start training with claws unsheathed," she said and curled up. I shrugged slightly and padded to my nest. I looked back at her and saw scars on her back and shoulders.

"Where did you get those scars," I asked and she looked at me alarmed. "Um, training," she said and began grooming her fur, making some of the scars disappear underneath her fur. "You train with claws unsheathed," I titled my head. She stared at me for a while before resting her head down on her nest. "What I do in training is none of your concern," I heard her murmur.

I flicked my ear and curled up. I shifted into a comfortable position ad closed my eyes. My first day of training. Will it always be this tough?

…

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I definitely enjoyed writing it, especially when they were training. I'm sorry if this chapter was short to you, I don't think it was that short. Please review, favorite, follow. Also, if you have time, please check out my other stories; **_**Mismatched Curse**_** and **_**Nothing but a Monster**_**. Thank you and peace out.**

**~Wolfcreations14 :3**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello again everybody and welcome back to another chapter of Stolen.**

**Reviews**

**Wolfspirit of Shadowclan- **Lol, I am too. Swanpaw is trying to make Mistpaw jealous, since she is brave and "prettier" than Mistpaw.

**Raeda2001- **I know I made Rainhawk that way. She is just trying to make Mistpaw jealous. Thank you

**Thanks for the reviews (:**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

…

_**Thornpaw's pov**_

I opened my eyes and gave out a yawn the next morning. Mistpaw, Swanpaw, Troutpaw, and Bubblepaw were still asleep. I quickly stood up and padded outside. I was sore from yesterday's training. It was a little before dawn and I smiled. Rainhawk's dark grey fur and rainy blue eyes appeared out of the warriors den. His gaze landed on me and I saw a smile form.

I trotted towards the entrance of camp and sat down. "Glad to see you're awake early," he said once he padded up to me. I gave a small nod and he chuckled. "Get used to it, you're going to be waking up at this time every day, unless I say otherwise," Rainhawk said and padded outside with his tail lashing behind him.

I shook my head and quickly followed him. I kept my guard up, in case he wanted to do a surprise attack like yesterday. "How are you enjoying Riverclan," Rainhawk said and glanced back at me. I padded by his side and looked at him. "It's ok," I murmured and flicked my ear. We were padding towards the river.

"Get used to it, if you want to survive in Riverclan, you have to learn how to trust us, but more importantly, forget about Thunderclan, they are your enemy now," he snarled and narrowed his eyes at me. I flinched slightly and stopped walking. He glared at me for a while and I saw his muscles bunch up. "Hide," he hissed and leapt above my head.

I turned around, my fur bristling. Rainhawk was snarling and pinning a cat. I instantly remembered this cat. It was Redsky. She had her eyes narrowed, but was calm. "Get out of Riverclan territory before I claw your fur off," Rainhawk snarled in her face. Redsky smirked and I crouched down. I scented the air and flattened my ears. A Thunderclan patrol was on its way.

I stood up and sprinted towards camp. "Thornpaw," Rainhawk called me, but I kept running. I skidded to a stop at the entrance of camp and took a deep breath. "Thunderclan is attacking," I yowled. Cats poured out of the dens almost immediately. Reedstar lashed his tail and flattened his ears. "Rainhawk is still there," I said and looked behind my shoulder.

"Creekheart, take Specklefur, Goldenfire, Waterstep, and Bubblepaw for the first patrol. I will take Cloverheart, Mistpaw, Sagefire, Silverleaf, Frostfoot, Troutpaw, and Rainspot for the second patrol," Splashstorm yowled and everyone ran to their assigned positions. "Reedstar, stay here with the others," I heard Splashstorm say and I watched her nuzzle Reedstar. I blinked and went with Bubblepaw.

"Come on," Creekheart ordered and we began trotting out of camp. The ones who weren't chosen wished us luck. How big was the Thunderclan patrol? I shook my head and quickly fell in place with Bubblepaw. I heard Rainhawk's angry yowl and a familiar painful yelp. I closed my eyes and sighed slightly. That was Featherfall. Creekheart leapt out of the small bush and sprinted towards Redfall, who was on Rainhawk.

I stopped and stared at everyone. It seemed like all of Thunderclan was here, all besides Liontail and Sandleaf. I flattened my ears and growled slightly when I saw Sparrowfeather pin down Bubblepaw. I instinctively sprinted to them and leapt at Sparrowfeather. I tackled him off of Bubblepaw and bit down on his shoulder. He yowled and rolled onto his side, squishing me underneath him. I growled and pushed upwards, trying to push him off.

He was lifted off me and I stood up tall. I hissed and ran towards Spottednose. I was pinned down before I could make it to her and snarled at the cat. My snarl caught in my throat and I frowned. It was Heatherpaw. Her eyes softened and she gave a small sigh. She was tossed off me and I twisted onto my side. Bubblepaw was fighting with Heatherpaw.

I stood up when I saw the second patrol sprint into the clearing. I ran around, looking for an exit. All around me, cats were fighting cats. I was trapped in the middle. I lowered my head and saw Mistpaw fighting with Flowerpaw. I yowled in pain when someone's claws scraped my flank. I was pinned on my side and I saw Redsky standing on top of me.

"Liontail should have taken Bubblepaw instead of you, she is at least a good fighter," Redsky taunted and sunk her claws into my side. I growled and tried pushing her off. Rainhawk leapt at her and shoved her away from me. I struggled to my paws and began running towards an open space. It was blocked off by Silverfoot and Whitestone.

They narrowed their eyes at me and stalked towards me. I took a step backwards and narrowed my eyes back at them. I hissed and sprinted to them. They were surprised by my bravery and I stood up. I leapt at Silverfoot first and slashed my claws at his chest. Whitestone grabbed me by my scruff and roughly pulled me off of Silverfoot. I twisted out of his grip and slashed my claws across his muzzle, leaving a small but deep three-claw mark.

He yowled and backed away shaking his head. I lashed my tail and Silverfoot bit down on my back. I yowled and shut my eyes tightly, trying to ease the pain. He bit down harder and I struggled against him. I kicked with my back leg and knocked down his paw. He let me go and I leapt at him. He yowled and I pinned him down. I slashed my claws at his chest, giving him a three-claw mark as well. He pushed me off and I hissed, chasing him away.

"Retreat," Redsky's frightened yowl split the air. The Thunderclan cats began running out of the clearing. The Riverclan cats gave them one more bite of scratch. Rainhawk stood in the front of the two patrols, his face emotionless once again. Creekheart raced up to him and Rainhawk stumbled and collapsed on his side. Everyone gasped.

Creekheart picked up Rainhawk, Waterstep and Frostfoot padded up to help her. "Let's go," Splashstorm's voice made me jump and she padded up to me. She looked over me and licked the top of my head. "Go with your sister, I need to see if they left," she murmured in my ear and began padding away with Sagefire, Rainspot, and Cloverheart. I shook my head slightly and began following the rest of the clan. Bubblepaw was limping slightly, but she kept going. "Do you need help," I asked and she glanced at me. "I'm fine, it's just a small limp," she gave a wary smile and flicked her ear.

I shrugged and padded ahead of her. Mistpaw was also limping, but she didn't really have any wounds on her. She stumbled and I caught her quickly. "Thanks," she said quietly and cleared her throat. She leaned against me, her fur bristling slightly. Everyone was quiet on the walk back to camp.

We entered camp and Dewdrop padded out of her den with herbs. I sat down; Mistpaw was still leaning against me. We waited patiently for our turn to be healed. Mistpaw closed her eyes and lowered her head. I flicked my ear and looked around. Creekheart was pacing slowly outside the med-cat den. Everyone was waiting to see if Rainhawk was ok.

Dewdrop padded outside a little while later. "Is he ok," Creekheart said anxiously. Dewdrop nodded slightly and flicked her tail to everyone else. Splashstorm returned with Sagefire, Rainspot, and Cloverheart. I nudged Mistpaw slightly and she opened her eyes. "Come on," I said and stood up. She took a deep breath and stood up.

We padded to the med-cat den and waited outside. It was a little past Sunhigh by the time it was our turn to get checked. I flinched slightly when Dewdrop applied a poultice to my cuts and bite marks. "Take it easy, you wouldn't want to re-open your wounds alright," Dewdrop said and sent me off with a flick of her tail. I stood up and hesitantly padded outside.

I was exhausted. I flattened my ears slightly. I fought against Thunderclan out of instinct. How badly were they hurt? Did Bubblepaw make a serious injury on Heatherpaw? Did Mistpaw hurt Flowerpaw? I sighed softly and padded towards the apprentices den, ignoring the growl my stomach gave. I will eat later.

I ducked underneath the reed and padded to my nest. Swanpaw was the only one here. "How did it go," she smiled and flicked her tail. "Fine," I murmured. "You don't look fine," she said and padded closer to me. I glanced at her and flicked my ear. "I am fine, just a couple of wounds," I said and froze when she touched her nose to my nose. My pelt heated up.

She purred slightly and flicked her ear, pulling away slightly. She looked towards the den entrance. I followed her gaze and saw Mistpaw standing there, her ears flat and fur bristling. "What are you doing," she said through clenched teeth. "Nothing sister, leave me and Thornpaw alone will you," Swanpaw purred my name and smirked at Mistpaw.

"This is the apprentices den, and I am an apprentice, so I can come in here whenever I want to," Mistpaw snapped and padded to her nest. I backed away a little and padded towards my nest. I sat down and licked my paw. Swanpaw padded up to me and licked my ear. I looked at her and she smiled. "See you later Thornpaw," she said and turned around, padding towards the entrance of the den.

I flicked my ear and stared after her. Mistpaw gave a low growl and curled up tighter in her nest. I looked over at her and our eyes met. She gave a small sigh and looked away. "In case you haven't noticed, Swanpaw likes you," Mistpaw murmured and flattened her ears.

I chuckled slightly. "In case you haven't noticed, I don't like her back," I said and smiled. Mistpaw stared at me for a while before smiling slightly. "Good," she mumbled and curled her tail around herself. I laughed slightly and tucked my paws underneath me. I rested my head on the nest and sighed.

Will Rainhawk be ok? Who will be my mentor if he doesn't make it? I closed my eyes and fell asleep quickly.

…

**A/N: Well, I really didn't know what to put in this chapter so, here you go. Sorry this chapter is like super short but I didn't know what to put. So, ya, Creekheart like's Rainhawk in case you didn't know. Lol, Swanpaw was rejected haha. Please review, favorite, and follow. Also, if you have time, please check out my other stories; **_**Mismatched Curse **_**and **_**Nothing but a Monster.**_

**~Wolfcreations14 :3**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello peoples! Here is another chapter of Stolen! Hope you enjoy and tell me what you think. BTW, I will not be answering reviews from earlier chapters, so ya. *Announcement at end***

**Thanks to Pinkiepie402 and Frostdawn for following and adding this story as a favorite.**

_**Reviews**_

**Pinkiepie402- **Thank you. Lol randomness is always accepted XD

**Amberstorm233- **I know I hate Swanpaw but I kind of like Rainhawk. Thornpaw was trying to prove himself to Riverclan during that battle, that's why he attacked and why he didn't talk to them that much

**Raeda2001- **I bet they would too and I hate Swanpaw as well. Thank you!

**Thanks for the reviews everybody (:**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

…

_**Thornpaw's pov**_

I jolted awake and stared wide-eyed at Rainhawk. He had his eyes narrowed. His body was partially covered in cobwebs. "Let's go training," he whispered and backed out of the den, limping slightly. I flattened my ears and stood up, wincing slightly. I cleared my throat and padded out of the den. Every other apprentice probably had the day off after the battle yesterday.

"Hurry up Thornpaw," Rainhawk hissed and I stepped outside of the warriors den. "D-Do you really think it's a smart idea to train after the battle, besides, you a wounded badly," I said hesitantly. Rainhawk glared at me with narrowed eyes. "Are you not strong enough to deal with my training, or are you defying me," he snarled, his claws unsheathing and fur bristling.

"I-I just," I couldn't find the right words. "Rainhawk, what are you doing out of the med-cat den," Creekheart mewed and padded across the clearing. "Great," Rainhawk murmured and turned to face her. "The apprentices still need to be trained," he said and flattened his ears slightly. "I will take him out training, you need to rest," she scolded and stood in front of him. "I'm not a kit Creekheart, I can take care of myself even with these wounds," Rainhawk flattened his ears and narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Please Rainhawk," Creekheart muttered and looked down at her paws. Rainhawk sighed and padded up to her. Her nuzzled her slightly and quickly padded towards the med-cat den. Creekheart looked up and watched him. "Go get Bubblepaw," Creekheart said and padded to the entrance to camp, purring slightly. I backed up into the apprentices den and turned around.

"Bubblepaw," I whispered and she jumped slightly. "What," she said sleepily and shook her head. "Creekheart is taking us training," I said and glanced up at Mistpaw. She was awake and looking at us. I blinked and smiled slightly. She smiled back and covered his face with her tail. I padded out of the den and padded to Creekheart.

"How are you enjoying Riverclan," Creekheart turned to me and swayed her tail. "It's different than Thunderclan," I murmured and looked up at her. "Good different or bad different," she chuckled and curled her tail around her paws. "In some ways, a good different," I said and flicked my ear. Bubblepaw padded up to us, her gaze distant. "Bubblepaw," Creekheart said, making Bubblepaw jump and look around.

"Let's go, we will only train in the river, not battle training," she said and began leading us out of camp. "Creekheart, has Shadowclan said anything about out scent on their territory," Bubblepaw said and looked down slightly. "Our patrol before yesterday's attack was almost attacked, but Fogcloud refused to order an attack," Creekheart said with a growl at the end. "Do you know who is doing it," Bubblepaw asked warily.

"No, but once Splashstorm and Reedstar find out, there will be consequences for that cat," Creekheart said and looked at Bubblepaw. "Do you have any idea who it might be Bubblepaw," Creekheart said and smirked slightly. "No," she said immediately and I chuckled slightly. "Come on, the river is just up ahead," Creekheart said and began trotting.

"I assume that Rainhawk hasn't taught you how to swim yet," Creekheart spoke up when we were by the river's edge. "No, he hasn't," I murmured and looked down at my reflection. "Well, you basically know how to already," Bubblepaw said and leapt into the water. I stepped into the water and flicked my ear slightly.

"Bubblepaw and I will help you if you need it," Creekheart nodded and urged me on. I walked into the deeper side of the water and stood at the edge of the bottom of the water. I closed my eye slightly and went forward. I began paddling forward, getting closer to the other side. "Good job Thornpaw," Creekheart praised and I turned around, swimming back to them. I felt the bottom of the river again and sighed softly.

"Now try to hold your breath underwater," Bubblepaw swam up by me and dived underneath. I stared at the spot where she went underwater for a while and took a deep breath. I plunged underneath the water and kept my eyes shut tight. I flicked my ears and hesitantly opened my eyes slightly. I began losing air and I swam up. I gasped for air when I reached the top and lowered my head, making some water roll off from in between my ears.

"Great job, now, that'll be all we do, go hunt two pieces of prey and return to camp," Creekheart said and flicked her tail before padding away towards camp. I pulled myself out of the water and shook out my fur. "See you at camp Thornpaw," Bubblepaw said and began padding into the small bushes.

I scented the air slightly and flicked my ear. I looked up and saw the sun getting closer and closer to the middle of the sky. I sighed softly and began padding in the direction of camp. I kept my ears perked and stepped onto the ground slowly, not trying to make noise. I saw a water vole running around. I crouched down and narrowed my eyes slightly.

I lashed my tail and sprinted to the vole. I slammed one of my paws on it and nipped at its neck. It went limp quickly and I perked my ears up. Someone was coming. I buried my vole quickly and crouched down against the grass. It was Mistpaw. Her misty blue eyes scanned the clearing and she flicked her tail.

I sighed softly and Mistpaw perked her ears up quickly. She lifted her nose higher in the air and I saw her smile slightly. "I know you're there Thornpaw," she sighed softly and looked around. I stood up and padded over to my buried vole. "Took you a while," I chuckled and picked up the vole. "What are you doing here," she asked and sat down.

"Hunting," I said and placed the vole down. "Obviously," Mistpaw smirked slightly and stretched. I laughed slightly and picked up the vole. "Did you have training," I asked and sat in front of her. She shuffled her paws and cleared her throat. "No, Cloverheart just wanted me to do some hunting," she said and shook out her fur. Her fur fluffed up slightly against the wind that blew by.

"Well, want to hunt with me then," I asked and buried my vole. "Um, sure," Mistpaw looked around and stood up. "Alright then, can you teach me how to hunt fish," I said and smiled. "Ok," she said and padded past me. I quickly caught up with her and swayed my tail. She swayed her tail as well and our tail tips touched slightly.

She glanced at me and I felt my pelt heat up. We made it to the river and she sat down. "Make sure your shadow isn't covering the water, you'll scare the fish away," Mistpaw said and curled her tail around her paws. I backed away a little until my shadow wasn't covering the water.

"Now, wait for the fish to come by and watch what I do," she said and looked into the water. I looked at her and watched. She unsheathed her claws slightly and I saw her fur bristle slightly. Before I knew it, Mistpaw lashed her claws into the water and pulled a big fish out of the water. She pulled it closer to her and bit its spine roughly.

"Wow," I murmured and met her gaze. She smiled and lifted her head. "Now, you try," Mistpaw chuckled and brought her fish close to the bush, burying it. I looked over at the water and flicked my ear. I unsheathed my claws and looked around for the fish. I saw one, but it was a tail-length away from me. I lashed my tail and leapt at it.

I made a splash in the water and clawed at the fish. I caught it with my claws and pulled it closer to my muzzle. I bit down on its spine and bit harder. It slowly stopped struggling and I began swimming to the shore, the fish in my mouth. "Impressive," Mistpaw chuckled and I heard her purring slightly. I pulled myself out of the water and set the fish down.

I felt like impressing her. The water dripped down my fur, making it stick against my body. Mistpaw stared at me and chuckled slightly. I shook out my fur and groomed it down. "Want to go back to camp," I asked and she nodded slightly. I picked up the fish and we began padding back to camp.

We made it back quickly and trotted to the fresh-kill pile. I dropped the fish and vole. Mistpaw dropped her fish and a squirrel she caught before we went to the river. "Troutpaw is going to feed Dewdrop, come on," Mistpaw murmured and began leading me to a shady part of camp. I flattened my ears slightly when I saw Swanpaw padding up to us.

"Hey Thornpaw," she purred and flicked her tail. "Hi," I simply said and lashed my tail. Mistpaw stood by me, her eyes narrowed and ears flattened. "Want to take a walk with me," Swanpaw said and sat close to me. "I can't, I'm spending the day with Mistpaw," I said and glanced at Mistpaw. She perked her ears up slightly and smirked at Swanpaw.

"Oh I'm sure Mistpaw won't mind," Swanpaw said and stood in between me and Mistpaw. "I do mind actually," Mistpaw hissed softly and lashed her tail. Swanpaw shot her a glare and I chuckled softly. "Sorry Swanpaw, but I promised Mistpaw," I said and gave a small nod to Mistpaw before padding away with her.

"You are a liar," Mistpaw purred and looked at me with a smile. "I know," I purred back and we sat in the shade. "I hope everyone gets better," Mistpaw murmured and looked around at the warriors. Everyone who went to attack yesterday have cobwebs on them. "How are you feeling," I said and tucked my legs underneath me. "Better than last night," she murmured and laid on her side.

I saw Rainhawk and Creekheart outside of the med-cat den. I closed my eyes and fell asleep slowly. "A message from Thunderclan," I lifted my head and looked at Sagefire. She stood by the camp entrance with her fur bristling. "What is the message Sagefire," Reedstar padded out of his den and stood up tall.

"They want Sunningrocks back," Sagefire said and stumbled slightly. "Did they attack you," Frostfoot sprinted up to her and began licking her ear. "They attacked me, Specklefur, and Rockmist," she said. Rockmist and Specklefur trudged into camp, panting heavily. Dewdrop padded out of her den and rushed towards Sagefire. "Dewdrop and Waterstep are Frostfoot's and Sagefire's kits," Mistpaw murmured and laid her head down.

"I want everybody training for this upcoming battle, those of you who are injured, take it easy," Splashstorm yowled. She had a new scar from yesterday's battle on the side of her muzzle. "I'm going to sleep, you can go on that walk with Swanpaw if you want," Mistpaw said and sat up.

I stared at her and shook my head slightly. I stood up and stretched. "I'll join you," I said and let out a yawn. "Are you sure," she said and looked at me. I nodded and shook out my fur. "Come on," I said and began padding towards the apprentices den.

We entered the den and I curled up in my nest. "Thanks for what you said to Swanpaw earlier," Mistpaw said and I curled up facing her. "Let's see how long it takes until she understands that I don't like her back," I chuckled and smiled. She purred slightly and curled her tail around herself.

She closed her eyes and shifted onto her side. I curled up into a tight ball and closed my eyes. I like Mistpaw more than Swanpaw. But, do I like her more than Flowerpaw? I sighed softly and fell asleep once the other apprentices came inside.

…

**A/N: I didn't really know what to write for this chapter, and I have been using the computer for a while. Sorry if it is boring, but ya. Who likes RainhawkxCreekheart? I do (:**

**How many of you have a Facebook account? If you do, add me. My user is April Can-Martinez. I created a group on Facebook based on my fanfictions. The group is called Wolfcreations14 Forever. Hope you can join and I would love to talk to you through messages and stuff (:**

**Anyways, please review, favorite, and follow. Also, please check out my other stories; **_**Nothing but a Monster **_**and **_**Mismatched Curse**_**. Thank you and peace out.**

**~Wolfcreations14**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello again everybody and welcome back to another chapter of Stolen. Sorry if my schedule is pretty messed up this week. My quince is on Saturday and I have gotten sick, so ya pretty stressed. Anyways, I thought I should give you guys a chapter.**

_**Reviews**_

**Amberstorm233- **I love the idea as well, RainxCreek will be perfect together. Hope that Swanpaw does get the idea lol

**Wolfspirit of Shadowclan- **Here is an update, sorry for the wait

**Raeda2001- **Thank you

**Thanks for the reviews everybody (:**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

…

_**Thornpaw's pov**_

It has been two moons and Shadowclan or Thunderclan haven't attacked us. We still prepared for any attack that could possibly happen. Rainhawk has recovered from his wounds and so has everyone else. Silverleaf has moved to the nursery, expecting Specklefur's kits. I had the day off today. Rainhawk and Creekheart haven't said anything about them being together, but they always showed that they loved each other.

I sighed softly and looked around camp. It was quiet today, everybody seemed tensed. I shuffled my paws and glanced around. At any moment, Thunderclan or Shadowclan could attack us. "Hey Thornpaw," Troutpaw bounded up to me with his usual smile. "Why is everybody tense, Goldenfire snapped at me for just saying hi to her," Troutpaw asked and sat down. He lifted a paw and swatted the air above him.

"I don't know, I guess Riverclan has been receiving threats from the other two clans," I murmured and licked my paw. "Well, we have been prepared, I'm sure we can handle any attack," Troutpaw chuckled and balanced on his hind legs, swatting the air up higher. "What are you doing," I laughed slightly and curled my tail around my paws. He shrugged and, out of nowhere, turned and leapt at me.

I instantly balanced on my hind legs and stopped him with my front paws, pinning him down. During my training, Rainhawk has only surprise attacked me twice. Like he promised, the second attack was tougher than the first. Troutpaw landed on his back with a thud and huffed. "Guess Rainhawk has been training you well," he chuckled and I let him up. He stood up and shook out his fur, shaking some dust off.

A loud wail echoed throughout camp and I froze. At the camp entrance, Silverfall, Streamshine, Waterstep, Rockmist, Cloverheart, and Mistpaw were standing with bleeding wounds. Waterstep and Streamshine were carrying someone. Creekheart must have recognized the body, because she ran up to the patrol, tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Creekheart," Rainhawk murmured softly, but since camp was silent, I heard him clearly. "T-That's Lakefire," Troutpaw stammered and stared at the body of the cat they placed down. "Lakefire was the only kin Creekheart had left, after their mother had died," Troutpaw added and began padding to them.

I cleared my throat and followed him quietly. The rest of Riverclan, minus the patrol that just returned, gathered around Lakefire's body. Rainhawk sat by Creekheart, curling his tail around her and murmuring in her ear. I sat down besides Goldenfire and Troutpaw. I crouched down and hesitantly touched my nose to Lakefire's unmoving flank. I backed up a little and walked away with Troutpaw.

"Who attacked you," I heard Reedstar when I began padding towards the med-cat den to see Mistpaw. "Shadowclan, Nightberry took Lakefire's life," Waterstep murmured in response. "And why didn't you come back and tell us," Reedstar said, his voice calm. "They had blocked us, we sent Lakefire, but…" Rockmist trailed off and Reedstar sighed. I stood by the entrance, behind Reedstar. Mistpaw glanced at me with a frown.

"I think it is time we attack them," Silverfall snarled. "I have to talk about this with the clan," Reedstar said and turned around. His eyes landed on me and he gave a weak smile. I smiled back slightly and he padded past me. "What do you want apprentice," Silverfall hissed at me. I was used to Rainhawk talking to me that way, so I didn't flinch like any other apprentice would. Instead, I lifted my head higher and flicked my ear. "I came to check on Mistpaw," I said and padded over to her.

Silverfall snorted and turned to Dewdrop, who was going to apply a poultice on him. "Hey," Mistpaw murmured and swayed her tail. "Are you ok," I asked and sat down next to her. She smiled and nudged me softly with her shoulder. "Of course I am, I can survive through this," she chuckled and I smiled.

Splashstorm came into the den a little while later. "I have talked to Reedstar, we will talk to Shadowclan about this attack at the gathering tonight," she said. I felt excitement surge through me. My mother turned to me and smiled slightly. "You'll both be going. Dewdrop, is Mistpaw healthy enough to go," Splashstorm asked and tilted her head slightly. Dewdrop sighed and sat down by her herbs after helping Rockmist. "Her wounds aren't deep and she can walk properly, be careful though," Dewdrop said and moved some herbs with her tail.

"Thank you Dewdrop," Splashstorm said and backed out of the den. It will be my first gathering as a Riverclan apprentice. Nervousness crept through me. What if Sootpaw, Flowerpaw, or Heatherpaw come to the gathering? I sighed softly and turned to Mistpaw. "We should get ready then," she muttered and stood up. She shook out her fur and padded past me.

I quickly followed her and looked around. Creekheart was still crouched down next to Lakefire. Rainhawk stayed with her. I bumped into Silverfall, who left the med-cat den a while ago. "Watch it apprentice," he hissed and narrowed his eyes. "Silverfall, I am the only one allowed to talk to my apprentice like that," Rainhawk growled loudly from his place next to Creekheart.

"I should have gotten an apprentice," Silverfall growled and narrowed his eyes at Rainhawk. "They are brothers," Mistpaw whispered in my ear and I cleared my throat. "Leave my apprentice alone," Rainhawk hissed and turned to Creekheart, ending the argument. Silverfall snorted and glared at me. "Just wait, my brother won't be here to protect you all the time," he murmured darkly and I saw his claws unsheathe.

"Silverfall," Mistpaw murmured and narrowed her eyes. Silverfall padded away quickly, his claws sheathing. "What does he mean," I said and Mistpaw sighed. "Nothing, let's go," she said and we padded into the apprentices den. Bubblepaw and Troutpaw were curled up in their nest already.

"I'll wake you up when we leave, alright," Mistpaw said and padded to her nest. I nodded slightly and curled up, facing her. She curled up as well and smiled at me. I let out a small yawn and closed my eyes.

…

_**Mistpaw's pov**_

I sighed softly and my smile disappeared when Thornpaw fell asleep. "Here goes nothing," I murmured quietly and glanced at Bubblepaw. Nobody knew this, but Bubblepaw and I trained in the Dark Forest. We were starting to have trouble hiding our wounds.

I rested my head down and closed my eyes. I quickly woke up soon after, the fog surrounding my body. I stood up; only my paws were covered now. I leapt backwards as my mentor, Adderstorm, had his claws in the ground where I was standing moments ago. "Glad you could make it," his rough and scratchy mew sent a shiver through my spine.

I flattened down my bristled fur and narrowed my eyes. "Bubblepaw and Wolfgaze are waiting for us, let's go," he growled and began padding away. I sighed and began following him. I only agreed to train here because at that time, Swanpaw kept stealing everything from me. Now I regret it. "Hurry up," Adderstorm snarled. I looked up and saw him by the hill. I quickly raced after him.

"You're slower than Cloudfang," Adderstorm sneered, making me speed up. Cloudfang was the oldest cat here, Blackwhisker was the second oldest. We slowed down to a quick trot when we neared the clearing.

"Now, remember, you go after Wolfgaze, I'll go after Bubblepaw," Adderstorm whispered when we hid in the fog surrounding the clearing. I closed my eyes slightly, holding my breath. "You call that an attack," I heard Wolfgaze snap and Bubblepaw whimper. She was forced to train here as well.

Adderstorm flicked his tail, hitting the side of my flank. That was the signal. I sprinted towards Wolfgaze, who had his back turned to me. Adderstorm leapt over him and landed in front of Bubblepaw. I unsheathed my claws and clawed at Wolfgaze's shoulders. I pulled him back, making him land on his back roughly. As quick as a flash, Wolfgaze shot his paw towards me; claws outstretched, and hit my chin. I back up and growled.

He turned onto his stomach and lunged at me. I jerked back just in time to avoid his furry of claws. I leapt to the side and glanced around for Bubblepaw. She was breathing heavily, but still avoided my mentor's claws. I was distracted for too long, because by the time I looked back, Wolfgaze was in front of me. I gasped slightly and Wolfgaze slashed his claws at me, hitting the side of my head, and sent me flying. I hit one of the trees with my back, letting out a yowl.

I landed roughly on the ground and glared up, panting slightly. I felt blood trickle down the wounds he left my behind my ear and neck. He stalked towards me, his tail lashing wildly behind him. His dark yellow eyes glowed with triumph when I couldn't stand up. I wasn't seriously injured in the attack Shadowclan made on the patrol. "Stop," Adderstorm said clearly and Wolfgaze sat down. I looked over at Bubblepaw.

She was backed up against a tree, long cuts on her chest, face, and shoulders. "You both failed this excersice once again," Adderstorm growled and shot a glare at me. "It's time for you to wake up, we will see you after your _gathering_," Wolfgaze spat and smirked at me. I nodded slightly and they began disappearing. I closed my eyes and opened them with a groan.

Troutpaw and Thornpaw were still asleep. I sat up, wincing slightly. Bubblepaw woke up and cleared her throat. She turned to me. "Clean your wounds," she simply said and began licking her cuts. I licked my paw and began swiping it behind my ear and neck. Once I had finished, Splashstorm came into the den. "It's almost time, wake them up," she whispered and backed out of the den.

Bubblepaw snorted and poked Troutpaw's flank with her paw roughly. Troutpaw shot his head up and smirked at Bubblepaw. "What was that for," he chuckled and stood up. Bubblepaw shrugged and stalked out of the den. I padded up to Thornpaw's nest and sighed softly. I nosed his shoulder slightly and he flicked his ear. He lifted his head and looked up at me.

"It's time to go," I murmured and he purred slightly. He sat up and I quickly padded out of the den. "Remember what Adderstorm said to us," Bubblepaw whispered to me when I padded up to her. "What," I said and swayed my tail. "You can't fall in love alright," Bubblepaw murmured and flattened her ears. "I'm not," I said. I didn't believe my own words.

"Whatever, watch, you will end up falling in love with someone as well," I said and she chuckled. "I know that, but, probably after this is over," she murmured and flicked her ear. Adderstorm and Wolfgaze told us that Redmask, the Dark Forest leader, planned on taking over the clans.

"If they do win, then you won't be able to find love," I growled and Bubblepaw sighed. I flattened my ears when I saw Silverfall glaring at us. Bubblepaw saw me and looked behind her shoulders and at Silverfall. "We can't talk about this in camp," she said before padding over to Splashstorm. "Surprise," I jumped slightly and turned around. Thornpaw smiled and flicked my nose with his tail.

My pelt became hot and I shook my head slightly. "Don't scare me," I said and smiled. He chuckled and sat down. "So, what are you going to do when Thunderclan arrives," I said and shuffled my paws. Thornpaw frowned and looked down at his paws. "I don't know, but I need to prove my loyalty to Riverclan," he murmured and I looked around.

"I'll stay with you," I said and flicked my ear. "Thank you," he purred and padded past me, his fur slightly touching mine. I closed my eyes and smiled. "Frostfoot, you are in charge of camp until we return," Reedstar's voice broke through my thoughts and I glanced up.

"Let's go," he said and began leading us out of camp. I quickly caught up with Thornpaw and kept looking around, in case another attack was planned by Shadowclan.

…

_**Thornpaw's pov**_

I sat next to Mistpaw. Windclan was the only clan currently here. Reedstar and Rabbitstar were talking. Splashstorm and the Windclan deputy, Featherwind were laughing slightly. "Hey, Thornpaw isn't it," I turned around and saw Wildpaw standing there. I nodded slightly and he sighed. "So you did join Riverclan," he said and Mistpaw narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Yep," I said and flicked my tail. Wildpaw shuffled his paws and cowered slightly under Mistpaw's glare. Mistpaw cleared her throat and turned around. She growled slightly and I flicked my ear as a yowl echoed throughout the clearing. I followed her gaze and saw Rowanstar, Shadowclan's leader. They raced down the clearing, each with their tails lashing. A black furred she-cat with bluish-purple eyes made Mistpaw's fur bristle.

"Nightberry," Rainhawk growled over the cats in the gathering. Everyone turned around and I saw my mentor, fur bristling and claws unsheathed, crouching in front of the black furred she-cat. A white furred tom with darker spots all around and icy blue eyes stood next to Nightberry. "You killed Lakefire," Rainhawk snarled and Silverfall joined him.

The two brothers lashed their tail in unison and hissed. "What's the problem Rainhawk," Rowanstar's deep voice sounded from the leader's rock. "You know the problem Rowanstar," Reedstar hissed and I stood up. Rabbitstar stepped back slightly and glanced up nervously at the night sky.

"Not here, you can battle it out some other day, this is a gathering," Rabbistar snarled and silenced the two toms. I flattened my ears and turned back to my mentor and Nightberry. She smirked and shoved past Rainhawk. "She has a similar reputation as Rainhawk," Wildpaw said to me and I looked at him. "I wonder who will win in a battle," he murmured, mostly to himself.

A familiar yowl entered my ears and my eyes widened slightly. I turned around, shaking slightly. Blazestar's fiery amber eyes met my gaze and I stared at him. Thunderclan trotted down the hill, entering the clearing. I searched the patrol and froze. Heatherpaw, Sootpaw, and Flowerpaw were here. They were looking around frantically. Sootpaw's yellow eyes landed on me and his eyes went wide. "Thornpaw," he yowled and began racing to me.

Heatherpaw and Flowerpaw ran close behind. I felt like running to them. Sootpaw nearly ran into me. He stood in front of me, panting heavily. "How have you been," he said once he caught his breath and shook out his fur. Heatherpaw went around him and head-butted my shoulder. She smiled and sat down. I looked at Flowerpaw and glanced at Mistpaw.

Flowerpaw padded up to me and smiled. "H-Hey," I said and flicked my ear. "Who's this," Heatherpaw looked at Mistpaw. "Mistpaw," she said and bowed her head slightly. She looked behind her shoulder and turned back. "We haven't heard from you since you left," Sootpaw said excitedly and smiled. "Well, you two saw me in that battle," I said and looked at Heatherpaw and Flowerpaw.

They stayed quiet and I heard pawsteps. I turned around and saw Bubblepaw and Troutpaw padding up to us. "I'm going… somewhere," Mistpaw said and stood up to leave. "No, you said you'll stay here," I said and stared at her. She glanced at Heatherpaw, Sootpaw, and Flowerpaw and shook her head slightly. She turned around and walked away.

I frowned and looked back. "Who are they," Heatherpaw said and curled her tail around her paws. I jumped slightly when I noticed Bubblepaw and Troutpaw sitting next to me. "Um, this is Troutpaw, a friend, and Bubblepaw, my sister," I said and Heatherpaw frowned.

"Your sister," Heatherpaw repeated and looked at Bubblepaw. "You were the _fake_ sister right," Bubblepaw said and narrowed her eyes. Heatherpaw flattened her ears. "Bubblepaw," I growled slightly. She flicked her ear to me but kept glaring at Heatherpaw. "Um, Troutpaw," I glanced at him and he nodded. "Come on," Troutpaw said and nudged Bubblepaw slightly.

Bubblepaw hissed at Troutpaw and he flattened his ears. "Come on Bubblepaw," Troutpaw hissed back and she sighed. "Sorry about her," I chuckled slightly and looked at Heatherpaw. "Its fine," she murmured and flicked her ear. "We miss you," Sootpaw blurted out and flicked his ear. "I miss you guys too," I said and curled my tail around my paws.

"Will you come back to Thunderclan," Flowerpaw said and I looked up. "Um," I shuffled my paws and they sighed. "We just need an answer, we won't get mad if you don't," Sootpaw said and blinked at me. I stared at them, either of us saying a word. "Let the gathering begin," Rowanstar yowled loudly, I flinched slightly.

They stared at me. "N-No," I stuttered and closed my mouth right away. Heatherpaw gave a sad smile. "We understand," she said and licked my shoulder, as a goodbye. Sootpaw nudged me softly and smirked, following Heatherpaw. Flowerpaw looked at the other two and padded closer to me. She touched her nose to mine and quickly followed them.

I flicked my ear and watched them sit by Dapple-ear and Rosewind. I stood up and padded over to Troutpaw, Bubblepaw, and Mistpaw. I looked up at the leaders and sighed.

…

**A/N: Here is the chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Poor Thornpaw, so many problems. Well, who thought that Bubblepaw and Mistpaw trained in the Dark Forest? Please review, favorite, and follow. If you have Facebook, please join the group; Wolfcreations14 forever. If you have time, check out my other stories; **_**Mismatched curse **_**and **_**Nothing but a monster**_**. Thank you and peace out.**

**~Wolfcreations15**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello again everybody. In case you haven't read the recent trouble of Mismatched Curse, I'm temporarily stopping this story in order to finish Mismatched Curse quicker. This'll be the last chapter for a while, but I will resume this story once Mismatched Curse is over.**

**Thanks to Crowstar54 for following and adding this story as a favorite. **

_**Reviews**_

**Crowstar54- **Thank you and here is an update

**Amberstorm233- **I ship them too lol

**Thanks for the reviews (:**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

…

_**Thornpaw's pov**_

"Prey is running well in Windclan, Swiftfoot has moved to the nursery expecting Hakwstreak's kits," Rabbitstar yowled and cheers erupted from the Windclan cats. "That is all," she added and stepped back. The cheers died down and I stared up at my father. Blazestar and Rowanstar stared at Reedstar expectantly. Reedstar stood up and Rowanstar growled.

Blazestar quickly took the spot and glanced at Reedstar with a smirk. "Thunderclan is doing fine, I see that Reedstar has finally allowed you out of camp," Blazestar smiled at me.

I flattened my ears when everybody in the clearing turned to me. "You only allowed me to one gathering Blazestar," I growled and he narrowed his eyes. "Thornpaw," Mistpaw whispered and I flattened my ears. Blazestar lifted his head and padded back to his spot without another word. Rowanstar stood up and glared at Reedstar.

"I warned you once Reedstar, we have continued finding Riverclan's scent, and you have paid the price," Rowanstar growled. Almost instantly, the Shadowclan cats stood up and hissed at us. Rainhawk growled back and narrowed his eyes at Nightberry. She smirked and unsheathed her claws. "You killed one of our warriors, it is against the code," Reedstar hissed and the other clans gasped.

Rowanstar stayed quiet and looked specifically at Nightberry. She shrugged and raised her head higher. Reedstar stood up and shoved Rowanstar back. "Shadowclan, we are tired of your accusations, we will settle it out tomorrow at Moonhigh," Reedstar snarled and my fur bristled. "Very well," Rowanstar murmured and Rabbitstar leapt down the rock. "This gathering is over," she yowled and the Windclan cats began trotting towards the bushes.

Blazestar stood up, a distant look in his eyes. "Let's go Thunderclan," he yowled and began trotting away. I looked around and finally found Heatherpaw, Sootpaw, and Flowerpaw. They looked at me but padded past me. I sighed softly and Rowanstar began following the Thunderclan cats. I shuffled my paws and looked at Bubblepaw and Mistpaw. We have been preparing for moons for any battle. We quickly stood up and began heading back to camp.

...

_**Mistpaw's pov**_

"I want everybody ready at dawn for final training," Splashstorm yowled. I sighed and looked around for Bubblepaw. "Now, go get rest," Reedstar yowled and began padding to his den. "Come on," Thornpaw nudged me with a small smile. I stood up and smiled back. I saw Troutpaw and Bubblepaw pad into the apprentices den and I began padding over to it.

I held back a growl when Swanpaw smiled at Thornpaw. I laid on my side and covered my face with my tail. "How was the gathering," Swanpaw purred and I shut my eyes. "Like any other gathering," Thornpaw answered and I heard a small 'thud'. I smiled slightly and opened my eyes to see Swanpaw's reaction. "So, after the battle tomorrow, do you want to go on a walk," Swanpaw asked and I narrowed my eyes slightly.

"Depends, one of us may be seriously injured," Thornpaw said and I closed my eyes again. "I'll take that as a yes," Swanpaw purred and I heard her paw steps come closer. I opened my eyes and saw her curl up in her nest. I sighed softly and shifted onto my other side. I was late to training. I closed my eyes quickly and curled up into a comfortable position.

I felt slightly out of breath and I lifted my head quickly. The fog covered my body and I looked around. I yowled loudly and was thrown aside. I hit a tree and looked around, baring my teeth. Adderstorm had his eyes narrowed and claws unsheathed; the tips of his claws were covered in blood. I glanced down at my side and saw blood dripping down a wound.

I sighed and stood up, trying hard not to make my shaking noticeable. "You're late," Adderstorm said calmly. If I saw him for the first time, I would think he was calm. I knew otherwise. If his voice was calm, he was disappointed. I let out a shaky breath and my fur bristled with uneasiness. "I-I couldn't go to sleep," I murmured and he bared his teeth.

"You should know that isn't an excuse," he snarled and stood up, padding over to me quickly. I backed up into the tree and stared wide-eyed at him. He was a whisker-length away from me, his breaths making my whiskers sway slightly. "That tom doesn't have a chance with you, besides; he only distracts you more and more. If you don't focus and get away from him, I will make him stay away from you," he whispered.

He was talking about Thornpaw. "And I don't think you'll like the way I will handle it," Adderstorm smiled and traced his claws on my chin. The only way he gets rid of any distractions is by killing them. I needed to protect Thornpaw. "I'll stay away from him, no more distractions," I said, keeping my voice from shaking. "If you fail, I will kill him and someone else you care about, don't let it happen," he snarled and backed up.

I closed my eyes slightly and nodded. "Good, now, let's go, you kept Wolfgaze waiting long enough," Adderstorm hissed and began stalking away. I quickly raced after him and flicked my ear. We walked in silence. I needed to protect Thornpaw from Adderstorm. "Hurry up Mistpaw," Adderstorm hissed and I padded faster.

My wounds began stinging and I clenched my teeth. "You're a pathetic fighter," I heard Wolfgaze snap and I closed my eyes. Bubblepaw and I need to find a way to escape from this. I was brought out of my thoughts when Adderstorm slashed my cheek with his claws. I backed up from him and narrowed my eyes, the cuts stinging badly. "What did I say about focusing," he snarled and flicked his tail to the clearing.

I nodded slightly and crouched down. "Like always, go after Wolfgaze, I'll go after Bubblepaw," he whispered and we stalked closer to the clearing. I saw Wolfgaze perk his ears up and he raised his head. "Stop," he growled and Bubblepaw collapsed on her side. I saw another Dark Forest warrior; Stoneheart. He stood over Bubblepaw with a smirk on his face.

"Stoneheart, I appreciate your help, you may leave," Wolfgaze said coldly and stalked up to Bubblepaw. Stoneheart shrugged and began padding away. Bubblepaw quickly sat up, blood dripping down her muzzle, neck, back, and legs. "You'll get better at that, Stoneheart is our weakest warrior, once you beat him, it'll get harder," Wolfgaze growled and flicked his ear.

Adderstorm looked at me and nodded slightly. I needed to attack him differently. I followed my mentor when he rushed out of the fog. He leapt over Wolfgaze, grazing his claws on his ear tips, and landed on top of Bubblepaw. Wolfgaze turned around, his teeth clenched slightly. I glanced at his ears, they were nicked. I shook my head and hissed.

He narrowed his eyes and ran to me. I let out a shaky breath and leapt to the side, avoiding his claws. He leapt at me and hit my side. I sunk my claws into his chest and side of his neck when I landed on my side.

He growled through the pain and sunk his claws into my belly. I raked my claws out and kicked him with my back paws. I rolled onto my side and stood up. He was too fast. Wolfgaze was back on his paws, his tail lashing behind him. I shook out my fur and snarled. He stalked over to me slowly, waiting for me to make the next move. I met his gaze and stalked to him.

He bared his teeth and lunged at me. I ducked underneath his paws and slashed my claws up at his belly. He yowled and landed behind me. I whipped around and leapt at him, landing on his side. I thrashed around, his claws hitting my ear. I bared my teeth and bit down on his shoulder.

Wolfgaze yowled again and slashed his claws wildly. I bit down harder and kept him down. When he finally kicked me away, I took a clump of fur. I spat it out and hissed. He stood up and snarled, his eyes flashing with anger. He ran to me faster than he normally did. I barely had enough time to duck underneath him once again.

I turned around and lashed my claws at him. He jerked his head back; I only scraped the tip of his nose. My claws weren't as sharp as his, so it didn't bleed badly. I only saw it turn slightly red and he lunged at me again. He tackled me down and I landed roughly on my back. No, I can't lose again. I smacked the side of his muzzle and bit down roughly on the side of his neck.

He backed away and snarled. I stood up and lunged at him. I slashed my claws at his muzzle and landed below him. He stood on his hind legs and slammed his paws down onto my back. I yowled and gasped for air. I felt his claws dig deep into my back and I shut my eyes tightly. It seemed like forever until I finally heard Adderstorm's yowl.

"Stop," Adderstorm growled. The pain on my back went away and I let out a breath I was holding. I panted for air, small black dots on the corner of my eyes. "I'm not surprised that both of you failed once again, although, Mistpaw, you almost beat Wolfgaze. Do you know what mistake you made?" Adderstorm growled and stared at me.

I finally caught my breath and stood up, my legs shaking. "I-I wasn't fast enough," I stuttered and he stared at me. "That was one mistake," he murmured and padded up to me. "Both of you don't have training tomorrow, we have a meeting with the other Dark Forest cats," Wolfgaze said and Adderstorm nodded slightly. "Ok," I said breathlessly and looked at Bubblepaw.

"Now, go," Adderstorm snarled and they became blurry. I collapsed onto my side and closed my eyes. "Mistpaw! Wake up!" I heard a muffled yowl and pain overwhelmed me. I opened my eyes slightly and saw Troutpaw run out of the den. The scent of blood entered my nose and my fur bristled slightly. I felt dizzy. I looked around and saw Thornpaw in front of me.

"Wake up," his voice echoed many times and I blinked slowly. Troutpaw entered the den with Dewdrop behind him. Bubblepaw sat up in her nest, her eyes wide. "She's awake," Troutpaw said and I blinked again. Dewdrop began placing cobwebs on my lower back. It was my blood that I scented. Thornpaw pressed his muzzle against the side of my neck, waking me up.

I groaned in pain and lifted my head slightly. "How did this happen," Dewdrop murmured and covered the last wound with the cobwebs. I stared at Thornpaw the entire time. He stared back with a confused look in his stormy blue eyes. "M-My wounds re-opened," I said and cleared my throat. Dewdrop eyed me warily and sighed. "Alright," she sighed and turned around.

"You won't participate in the battle tomorrow, I expect you to stay in camp," Dewdrop said and narrowed her eyes. I flicked my ear and shuffled my paws. Thornpaw pressed his muzzle against the side of my neck again and I perked my ears up slightly. "Are you ok," he asked and I looked at him. I felt Swanpaw's glare on me.

"Ya," my voice came out as a whisper and my pelt grew hot. Then I remembered what Adderstorm told me. I need to stay away from him. I flattened my ears slightly and sighed. "Ya I'm fine, go back to sleep," I said and he tilted his head slightly. "I'm sorry, I'm just tired," I murmured and curled up, flinching slightly. "Alright," Thornpaw whispered and licked my ear slightly.

I closed my eyes and smiled. He curled up in his nest and I purred. Adderstorm can't keep us away from each other, I need to stop him.

…

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed that chapter. Again, idk when the next chapter will be, but I am temporarily stopping this story to finish Mismatched Curse. **

**Please review, favorite, and follow. If you have Facebook, add me. My user is April Can-Martinez, join the group; Wolfcreations14 Forever. If you have time, please check out my other stories; **_**Nothing but a Monster **_**and **_**Mismatched Curse**_**. Thank you and peace out.**

**~Wolfcreations15 :3**


End file.
